Video
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Cuando esa cámara vieja, rota y sucia fue encontrada en el bosque por casualidad, aquel que la encontró no pudo contener su insaciable curiosidad y no tardó mucho en querer saber lo que aquel aparato había grabado. Lo que no se imaginaba, era encontrarse aquellos vídeos que mostraban a los Asano, la felicidad que una vez tuvieron y la estrecha relación que perdieron por el camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **Video**

Capítulo 1

—Cógelo.— Se escuchó la voz alegre y dulce de una mujer tras la cámara.

Tras un destello en la pantalla y un enfoque de la lente, se pudo ver que era ella quién sostenía el aparato, cosa que se daba a entender cuando la cámara se tambaleó por un momento para luego enderezarse entre sus manos.

Tras ese zarandeo y el vídeo apenas comenzando, se enfocó en la pantalla la imagen de una habitación de hospital, con sus paredes y suelos blancos, el leve murmullo del personal del lugar sonando a lo lejos y la ventana cerrada a cal y canto, por la cuál se podía ver el clima invernal y la nieve cayendo en la gran ciudad. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención en el vídeo, era otra cosa mil veces más llamativa.

La figura de un joven Asano Gakuhou inclinado sobre una pequeña cuna de hospital. Apoyando las manos en los bordes de esta y observando con atención lo que había allí postrado, con una expresión pensativa y casi seria.

Él no pareció escuchar las palabras que la mujer tras la cámara había exclamado, pero reaccionó al percatarse de que ella estaba muy callada y decidió hablar cuando giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que le estaba grabando.

—¿Por qué has encendido la cámara?— Dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiero mantener el recuerdo de esto.— Respondió la mujer desde atrás con un tono alegre y suave.

—No voy a cogerle ahora.

Esa respuesta es la que dio Gakuhou mientras volvía a desviar la mirada hacia la cuna con un ligero aire de preocupación.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres coger a tu hijo en brazos?

Él permaneció callado ante esta pregunta y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No es que no quiera, es que está durmiendo. Y no tiene ni un día de vida, tiene que descansar.

—El que debería descansar eres tú, llevas toda la noche despierto.- Replicó la mujer.

—Eso no importa, apaga la cámara y vete a dormir, yo vigilo al niño.

Ella no respondió, pensaba seguir reprochándole a su marido el hecho de que ella ya había dormido unas horas después del parto, mientras él no había pegado ojo, pero esa orden que le había dado y sus pensamientos fueron dejados a un lado en unos pocos segundos, cuando un leve e infantil quejido se escuchó dentro de aquella cuna.

Tanto Gakuhou como su mujer se quedaron quietos y miraron a aquella dirección, sabiendo que el bebé que había nacido aquella noche y que era fruto de su matrimonio y de su amor, se había despertado y ahora se estaba revolviendo dentro de aquella incómoda cunita de hospital.

—Cógelo.— Se apresuró a decir Gakuhou mientras le miraba con algo de nerviosismo.

—No puedo, cógelo tú.— Contestó la mujer.

—Es un recién nacido, es mejor que esté con su madre.

—No, su madre lleva casi toda la noche con él en brazos. Ahora le toca a su padre.

—Pero...

Otro quejido seguido de un débil llanto les interrumpió. Gakuhou frunció el ceño mirando a la cámara y su mujer no parecía cambiar de opinión, mientras que el bebé continuaba llorando.

—No puedes dejarle ahí llorando, coge ya a tu hijo.

El hombre suspiró con pesadez y murmuró algo por lo bajo, pero pasó desapercibido ante la cámara, mucho más cuando se inclinó hacia delante, pareció colocar algunas mantas dentro del lecho y tras unos cuantos segundos de reflexión, se enderezó con lo que era su único hijo entre sus brazos.

El bebé no podía verse con claridad, debido a que estaba envuelto en una manta y todavía estaba llorando, pero sí se llegaban a ver sus pequeños bracitos moviéndose y lo que eran mechones de su pelo anaranjado asomando entre la figura de su padre. Aunque su llanto parecía haberse acallado un poco.

Gakuhou lo acunó entre sus brazos con una expresión impasible, completamente quieto y congelado en su sitio. Parecía que ni siquiera un hombre de éxito cómo él podía salvarse de la inseguridad de ser un padre primerizo, y eso se notaba al ver como miraba a su hijo con atención y expectante, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle hago malo mientras él lo sostuviera.

De forma gradual y algo inusual, el llanto del bebé pareció disminuir hasta que finalmente desapareció, dejando tras de sí la expresión levemente sorprendida de su padre y una leve risita de su madre tras la cámara.

—Se parece mucho a ti.— Dijo Gakuhou pensando en voz alta.

—No creo, se parece más a ti.- Contestó la mujer con diversión.— Sin duda tiene tus ojos.

El hombre levantó la cabeza en silencio para mirar a su mujer con una expresión interrogante. Parecía que no podía creerse sus palabras.

Otro quejido del niño llamó su atención y el crío pareció revolverse en el agarre de su padre. Gakuhou se tensó un poco ante esto, pero obviamente su expresión siguió siendo la misma, ya que su orgullo le impedía mostrar algo de debilidad y desconocimiento ante la situación.

Aunque fue cuando el hombre acercó uno de sus dedos al rostro de su hijo para limpiar sus mejillas, cuando su expresión seria cambió a una de total sorpresa y estupefacción. Porque el bebé, aún quejándose y sollozando un poco, alzo su pequeña manita para agarrar el dedo su padre con fuerza y apretarlo con toda la fortaleza de la que disponía.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio. Gakuhou se quedó quieto, anonadado, mirando como la mano de su único hijo se aferraba a su dedo y el cómo el bebé abría los ojos con algo de pesadez. Pareció congelarse cuando interiormente le dio la razón a su mujer, pues los ojos violetas que le observaban desde abajo eran muy parecidos a los suyos, resplandeciendo bajo las luces de la habitación del hospital y mirándole fijamente con atención.

Sintiendo su pecho revolverse y sus labios temblar. Antes de que pudiera pararlo o contenerse, una solitaria lágrima de emoción recorrió la mejilla de Asano Gakuhou mientras contemplaba a su primer y único hijo entre sus brazos.

Ahora podía entender lo que era el amor a primera vista. El cariño y la ternura infinita que estaba sintiendo en ese momento hacia ese pequeño bebé que parecía absorto mirándole, era casi surrealista, algo que nunca se imaginó que sentiría.

La mujer que seguía grabando no se atrevía a decir nada, ni siquiera a moverse. Solo se le escuchó suspirar con alivio ante tan emotivo momento y acomodarse un poco mejor en la cama.

Sin embargo, el ambiente fue roto por un llanto más fuerte y más repentino del bebé, que de un momento a otro pareció alterarse y empezó a gritar y a llorar como si le hubieran hecho algo realmente malo.

Gakuhou se sobresaltó ante el llanto repentino y miró con sorpresa a su hijo, que se negaba a soltar su dedo y berreaba con fuerza, e intentó acallarle como pudo sin ningún resultado.

—¿Qué le pasa?— Preguntó con un tono levemente preocupado.— ¿Por qué llora así? ¿Le he hecho algo?

—Creo que no le ha gustado que su padre llore delante de él.— Respondió la mujer con dulzura.— Anda, dámelo, a lo mejor tiene hambre.

—Vale.

Lo último que se alcanzó a ver en el vídeo antes de que la cámara se apagara, fue como Gakuhou miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad.

* * *

Holi ~

¡Feliz cumpleaños papi Asano! (?)

Es el cumple de mi Daddy y tenía que celebrarlo de alguna manera (?) Sé que llevo un tiempo sin aparecer por ningún sitio, me siento hasta mal, pero estoy pasando por un pequeño bloqueo en algunas de las cosas que quiero escribir y hasta que no termine con ello dudo que pueda seguir con otros fics, estoy paranoica :'D Pero el subir esto ya es un avance, porque era una de las cosas en las que me había atascado y mira, aquí está ¿Qué mejor que el cumple de Papi Asano para empezar a subir esto?

Hacía ya bastante que quería hacerlo y tenía la idea, una serie de drabbles sobre los Asano y su relación padre-hijo que tanto me afecta y me afectara... Ains, cómo los quiero. Todos serán desde ¿El punto de vista de una cámara? No sé cómo explicarlo, pero supongo que el título del fic y el resumen y todo lo explica por mí. Por ahora estoy decidiendo cuántos capítulos serán y si habrá ships o no -Eso me está quitando el sueño- pero este y los próximos capítulos están hechos y los subiré cuando pueda. Estoy emocionada con esto más que nada por: Gakushuu de bebé. Y más cosas, pero (?)

Solo espero que a alguien le haya gustado y gracias por leerlo y molestarse en entrar aquí~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	2. Chapter 2

**Video**

Capítulo 2

La cámara se encendió con un leve destello blanco y enfocó con rapidez la nueva imagen que estaba frente a ella.

Un pequeño bebé de apenas un mes yacía recostado en la superficie acolchada de su cuna, durmiendo boca abajo y con sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza, con su espalda subiendo y bajando con lentitud, dando a entender que estaba profundamente dormido. Su pelo naranja resaltaba de sobremanera con el pequeño pijama morado que llevaba puesto y que hacía juego con sus ojos, aunque estos ahora estuvieran cerrados y sumidos en el mundo de los sueños.

—¿Por qué le grabas?— Se escuchó la voz de una mujer al lado derecho de la estancia.

La persona que grababa dirigió la cámara hacia ese lugar, para enfocar a dicha mujer con el pelo anaranjado, del mismo tono que el de su hijo, doblando la ropa y colocando prendas dentro de un armario que se encontraba en la habitación. Una habitación con adornos infantiles y claramente perteneciente al bebé que seguía durmiendo en esa cuna.

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte de Gakuhou y tras volver a enfocar la imagen del vídeo en su hijo, empezó a hablar con tono serio.

—¿Y si deja de respirar?

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación durante unos segundos, en los que solo se llegó a escuchar la respiración pausada y tranquila del bebé, que dormía ajeno a la extraña conversación que mantenían sus padres.

—¿Qué?— Alcanzó a preguntar la mujer, confusa ante la pregunta que había hecho su marido.

—Hay casos de bebés que dejan de respirar repentinamente mientras duermen y mueren en sus cunas sin que sus padres se den cuenta, se llama el síndrome de muerte súbita. Es un caso muy raro, pero ha ocurrido alrededor del mundo y las estadísticas de los casos que han sucedido suelen ser en bebés que han cumplido un mes de vida.— Explicó el hombre con un poco más de tranquilidad.— ¿Y si nuestro hijo es uno de estos casos y se muere sin que nos percatemos? Piénsalo.

El tenso silencio fue roto por una leve risita de la mujer, que sonreía con diversión hacia las acciones de su marido.

—Gakuhou, te preocupas demasiado.— Afirmó ella con convicción.— Gakushuu no va a dejar de respirar, tranquilizate.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Lleva ahí durmiendo dos horas y no se ha movido de su sitio. Yo creo que es uno de los factores a tener en cuenta y deberíamos preocuparnos, cualquier cosa puede pasar.— Cuestionó el hombre completamente convencido. Se veía seguro de sus palabras y de su razonamiento.

—Tiene un mes de vida y está durmiendo ¿Que esperas que haga?— Rebatió la mujer.— Todos los niños son así cuando son tan pequeños, deja de preocuparte por esas cosas, ya verás como todo sale bien, deja de grabarle y que duerma tranquilo ¿Vale?

Un leve asentimiento se escuchó tras la cámara y volvieron a trascurrir unos segundos en silencio.

Todo habría acabado ahí, si no fuera porque tras esos segundos, apareció repentinamente en el vídeo el dedo de Gakuhou, acercándose con lentitud a su hijo y sin intención de despertarle. Acabó tocando y pinchando levemente su mejilla, mientras el bebé fruncía el ceño y se removía en su sitio para seguir durmiendo, lo que causó que un suspiro de alivio se volviera a escuchar tras la cámara.

Al parecer el padre solo quería asegurarse de que su hijo estaba vivo.

—Sigue respirando, eso es bueno...— Se escuchó el susurro de Gakuhou tras la cámara.

—¡Gakuhou!

La exclamación cargada de reproche por parte de la mujer fue lo que causó que la cámara se apagara.

* * *

Holi ~

Sí, lo sé, muy estúpido y sin sentido todo (?) En mi defensa diré que creo firmemente que Gakuhou es un padre sobreprotector, al menos cuando Gakushuu era un bebé. Esto no viene a ser más que una muestra de esa preocupación... Literalmente no quiere que se muera, el pobre se pone en lo peor xD Respecto a todo esto, el síndrome de muerte súbita existe de verdad, lo único que me he inventado ha sido la estadísitica de que los más afectados son los bebés con un mes de vida, eso ha sido para añadirle dramatismo a la preocupación constante de Asano, lo siento por ello. Como dije anteriormente, estos son capítulos muy cortos y la mayoría son de Gakuhou haciendo cosas moñas con su hijo, pero es lo que toca (?)

Creo que hubo un review la última vez, así que creo que lo responderé:

 **·Guest:** Gracias ~ Me alegro de que te haya gustado :'3 Sí, son muy monos cuando quieren los dos xD Gracias por leer y comentar ~

Y bueno, ya está, no tengo nada más que decir, esto ha sido tan corto y repentino que no hay mucho que explicar, por lo que solo espero que os haya gustado y disfrutéis leyéndolo ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	3. Chapter 3

**Video**

Capítulo 3

Un llanto descontrolado e infantil rompía el silencio de la noche, causando un revuelo en la casa y sonando fuerte en el vídeo que grababa la cámara, la cuál había sido olvidada por un despiste encima de una mesa y encendida por culpa del botón roto de inicio.

Grabando inevitablemente la cuna donde se encontraba el bebé, se podía ver y escuchar como este lloraba con fuerza en mitad de la oscuridad de su habitación.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo y luego la puerta de la habitación abriéndose con fuerza. Alguien pulsó en el interruptor de la luz y la habitación se iluminó, dejando ver a un Gakuhou en pijama, despeinado y con ojeras, mirando con algo de reproche a la cuna donde se encontraba su hijo, que aún después de haber entrado él se empeñaba en llorar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Con algo de mal humor y una expresión seria, el hombre se acercó a la cuna para inclinarse sobre esta y mirar al niño desde arriba mientras le replicaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Qué te pasa?

El niño le ignoró y siguió llorando.

—Son las cinco y media de la mañana, ya te hemos dado de comer, te hemos cambiado de pañal ocho veces y es la octava vez que tu madre me obliga a levantarme para ver qué te pasa.

Más llantos.

—Quiero dormir, por favor.

Y más llantos.

—No pienso cogerte en brazos, ya te conozco y sé que no va a funcionar.

Los lloriqueos cesaron un poco ante esto, para escucharse unos leves balbuceos y sollozos del niño, que desde abajo parecía querer llamar la atención de su padre. Gakuhou siguió allí, mirándole desde su posición y negando con la cabeza mientras se frotaba los ojos. Eso de ser padre primerizo le pasa factura a cualquiera, al parecer.

—No voy a cogerte.

Más balbuceos, esta vez más fuertes que antes. Como si el bebé quisiera decirle algo al adulto desde la cuna.

—He dicho que no.

El crío volvió a sollozar, cada vez con más fuerza.

—No me mires así, un no es un no.

Pasaron los segundos y el bebé seguía en sus trece, esta vez intentando hablar mientras volvía a llorar, cosa que resultaba inútil porque obviamente no se le entendía, pero al parecer él era feliz así.

—Por favor, no me pongas esos ojos de cachorrito.

En el vídeo no podía verse, pero al parecer el niño estaba mirando a su padre desde abajo con ojos de cordero degollado y sollozando, esperando a que el adulto tuviera compasión por él y le sacara de aquella cuna de una maldita vez.

—Por favor, no.

A pesar de que le estaba hablando a un bebé, parecía como si este estuviera intentando convencerle de algo realmente malo, aunque desde el punto de vista de Gakuhou el chantajearle emocionalmente usando esos ojos grandes y violetas le parecía toda una ofensa.

La cámara se tiró más de dos minutos grabando la misma imagen, la de un Gakushuu de seis meses llorando y balbuceando a su padre mientras que este le observaba desde arriba con ojeras y una expresión preocupada.

Sin embargo, cuando muchos pensarían que el adulto ya se había rendido en hacer callar a su hijo, fue un balbuceo más fuerte que los demás que parecía significar la sílaba "Pa", lo que hizo que este reaccionara y suspirara con pesadez mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—Maldición.

Después de decir esto, sencillamente el hombre se inclinó hacia delante, cogió a su hijo en brazos y acabó estrechándole entre estos.

Como era de esperarse, el bebé se calló al instante, moviendo sus bracitos con ilusión y dejando su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su padre. Algunos jurarían que incluso el niño se había reído, pero no era seguro porque fueron las palabras del padre lo que hizo que el vídeo terminara con honores.

—Vas a ser mi ruina.— Murmuró Gakuhou suspirando con pesadez.

* * *

Holi ~

Vale, creo que nunca en mi vida había actualizado un fic con tanta rapidez, es un record. La gracia está en que tengo escrito hasta el capi 6 y como son drabbles adorables padre-hijo no me cuesta mucho escribirlos, lo sé xD Este capi son los típicos problemas de sueño que los bebés acarrean, suele pasar, doy por supuesto que Gakuhou también tuvo que pasar por ellos en su momento (?)

Y bueno, no hay nada más que tenga que decir, así que espero que os haya gustado y eso xD

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	4. Chapter 4

**Video**

Capítulo 4

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó la señora Asano con curiosidad.

—Esta noche pienso dormir.— Dijo Gakuhou detrás de la cámara.

El aparato enfocaba a un Gakushuu de seis meses, que con su pijama azul puesto, estaba sentado encima del sofá del salón y siendo grabado por su padre, el cuál dirigía la cámara con intensidad hacia él.

Sin embargo, el bebé lejos de parecer normal o calmado, daba la impresión contraria, pues la forma en la que su rechoncho cuerpecito estaba encorvado hacia delante, lo decaído y triste de su expresión, así como sus párpados pesados y sus labios fruncidos, daba a entender que el niño tenía sueño. Y mucho, porque a medida que pasaban los segundos sus ojos se iban cerrando cada vez más, sin importar que estuviera sentado allí y con su padre grabándole.

Por un momento el niño cerró los ojos por completo, dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia y tambaleándose en su sitio. Claro que Gakuhou tenía otros planes.

—¡Tch!

Con esa llamada y un toque de sus dedos en uno de los cortos brazitos del pequeño, Gakuhou interrumpió el sueño de su hijo. El niño obviamente abrió los ojos sorprendido y dando un pequeño bote, mientras que su padre pareció estar orgulloso de sus acciones. Aunque no era nada justo, porque le estaba impidiendo dormir.

—¡No le hagas eso!— Reclamó la mujer ante lo que le había visto hacer.— ¡Déjale dormir! ¿No ves que se está muriendo de sueño?

—No.— Negó Gakuhou con convicción.— Si se duerme ahora, luego por la noche no querrá hacerlo. Lo que significa que tendremos que estar pendientes de él, otra vez, y no estoy dispuesto a ello. Quiero dormir.

—¿Y qué? ¿Vas a estar aquí toda la tarde impidiendo que cierre los ojos?— Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

—Sí.— Afirmó el hombre.— Me lo agradecerás mañana por la mañana.

—Haz lo que quieras.— Respondió ella con un tono enfurruñado.— Pero ¿La cámara a qué viene?

—...

—¿Gakuhou?

—... A nada.

Aún si la cámara solo llegaba a enfocar al pequeño Gakushuu, que luchaba inútilmente por no dormirse allí mismo, el tono con el que Gakuhou había respondido daba a entender que el grabar todo aquello no era más que un capricho que normalmente solían tener los padres cariñosos y entusiasmados con sus hijos.

Aunque nada de eso era algo que Gakuhou fuera a admitir en voz alta.

* * *

Holi ~

Cuarto capítulo... Narrando el cómo Gakuhou intentó dormir siendo padre antes de que se acostumbrara a dormir solo 2 horas (?) La gracia de todo esto es que he basado este capi en algó que pasó en la vida real, concretamente a mí. Mi pobre padre solo quería dormir y pasó lo que pasó xD Ahora es cuando se supone que responde reviews, pero como me he dado cuenta de que la forma en la que hago no queda bien creó que empezaré a responderlos de otra forma, espero que no os importe

A parte, espero que esto os haya gustado aunque sea tan corto y carente de sentido, pero con que lo hayáis leído me alegra ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	5. Chapter 5

**Video**

Capítulo 5

—¡Gakushuu! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Mira!

La voz animada y dulce de la mujer resonaba en el salón de la casa, con el ambiente cálido y hogareño de este reflejándose en el vídeo a la perfección. Se enfocaba a uno de los lados a dicha mujer joven sentada en el suelo de la estancia, con un gran peluche en la mano y llamando a su hijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Al lado contrario, justo en frente de su madre y a unos pocos metros, el pequeño Gakushuu yacía sentado en el suelo, arrastrando su pijama morado y mirando con curiosidad a la mujer a medida que pasaban los segundos. Con el chupete en la boca y sin moverse, el niño no parecía tener intención de acercarse a la muchacha que le empezaba a llamar con impaciencia.

—¿Por qué me miras así? ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Ven aquí conmigo!

La mujer insistió una vez más zarandeando el peluche frente a los ojos del bebé, con la esperanza de que este le hiciera caso y se moviera de una vez. Por lo que se podía deducir, había sido la misma mujer quién había colocado allí la cámara, con la esperanza de poder grabar un bonito momento entre madre-hijo. De esa forma dentro de unos años podría ver ese vídeo y dejarse llevar por la nostalgia al recordar lo pequeño y adorable que era su bebé cuando le hacía caso.

Pero no lo hizo.

Gakushuu pasó olímpicamente de su madre, como si no existiera. Ni siquiera el hecho de que esta sostuviera su peluche favorito parecía importarle. Por lo que giró la cabeza, se tumbó en el suelo del salón como si nada y empezó a balbucear cosas inteligibles mientras se revolvía en su sitio y movía sus extremidades para entretenerse.

Esto obviamente causó que la mujer se quedara callada, bajara el peluche al suelo y mirara a su hijo con algo de seriedad y desánimo. Al parecer la mente de un bebé le permitía entretenerse durante horas tumbado en el suelo, escupiendo su chupete y babeando en su propia mano mientras hablaba consigo mismo, pero no le permitía deducir lo ilusionada y expectante que estaba su madre por verle gatear.

—¿Qué esperabas? Cuanto más le insistas, menos caso te hará.- La voz de Gakuhou sonó desde detrás de la cámara, con un tono algo divertido y sarcástico.

Esto hizo que la mujer mirara hacia ese lugar, subiendo la cabeza y mirando a su marido con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba los puños.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga? En algún momento tendrá que aprender a gatear.— Replicó la mujer.— Todos los bebés del barrio ya lo hacen. Y él está... Bueno, él está ahí.

—Cada bebé tiene su propio ritmo, ya gateará.— Dijo Gakuhou con tranquilidad.— ¿No fuiste tú quién me dijo que no me preocupara por cosas estúpidas?

—Tú te preocupabas por si dejaba de respirar, por si se había quedado mudo al no llorar hace dos noches y por si había pillado una nueva enfermedad infecciosa potencialmente peligrosa para la sociedad cuando estornudó, yo me preocupo por su desarrollo y crecimiento cómo bebé y ser humano.

—Mis preocupaciones tenían argumentos, investigaciones profesionalmente alabadas y razones válidas, tú estás siendo motivada por las vecinas y lo mucho que alardean de sus hijos babosos y con sobrepeso.— Rebatió Gakuhou con rapidez.

—Muy bien, pues si mis preocupaciones son tan nimias y sin sentido, siéntate aquí y haz que gateé, a ver si tú lo consigues. Si es tan poco importante, seguro que lo arreglas en un santiamén.

Diciendo esto, la mujer soltó el peluche, se puso de pie y con la cabeza bien alta dio unos cuantos pasos para situarse detrás de la cámara y dejar espacio a Gakuhou para que se sentase.

Durante unos segundos lo único que se grabó fue al bebé que seguía ajeno a todo lo que decían sus padres y daba vueltas por el suelo como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo, pero esto fue roto cuando se escuchó un suspiro de exasperación de Gakuhou seguido de unos cuantos pasos suyos acercándose al lugar.

Finalmente el hombre apareció en el vídeo, con una expresión de fastidio y cansancio (seguramente dada por la angustia de tener que hacer aquello para no enfadar más a su mujer). Se sentó con resignación donde antes había estado ella, cogió el peluche mientras lo miraba con tranquilidad y asintió levemente para luego levantar la cabeza.

—Eh, Gakushuu.— Empezó a decir con seriedad.— Tengo tu peluche y me lo pienso quedar.

Esas palabras parecieron tener un efecto inmediato en el niño, que nada más escuchar aquello se paralizó, giró la cabeza, observó con detenimiento la expresión seria de su padre y el cómo zarandeaba el peluche, y decidió por su cuenta que aquello no podía permitirse. Por lo que sin perder el tiempo e ignorando que no parecía haberlo intentado antes, Gakushuu apoyó sus rodillas y sus manitas en el suelo, ignoró lo mucho que sus brazos temblaban y se acercó gateando a su padre como alma que lleva el diablo.

La mujer desde atrás ahogó una exclamación, Gakushuu balbuceó algo extraño a su padre y Gakuhou siguió impasible en su sitio.

No era normal que un niño que supuestamente nunca había gateado lo hubiera hecho con tanta rapidez y seguridad, pero lo había hecho. Y ahora el crío estaba sentado a unos palmos de su padre, alzando los bracitos y reclamando el peluche con insistencia mientras miraba al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—¿C-Cómo...— Empezó a preguntarse la mujer totalmente sorprendida.

Gakuhou solo alzó los hombros y finalmente le dio el peluche a su hijo, que no tardó nada en abrazarlo con fuerza y empezar a reír con una genuina e inocente alegría.

—Le gusta este peluche.— Argumentó el hombre como si nada.— Ni en un millón de años dejaría que yo me lo quedara.

—Más bien creo que le gustas tú.— Se apresuró a decir la mujer.— Todo lo que tú tengas, lo va a querer.

Ante esa respuesta y razonamiento, Gakuhou bajó la mirada, vio a su hijo manosear y zarandear el peluche de la misma forma que él lo había hecho frente a sus ojos hace unos segundos y luego suspiró.

—No, no creo.— Dijo con tranquilidad.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un bufido proveniente de la mujer, que al parecer estaba más que enfadada, seguido de unos fuertes pasos alejándose de la cámara y del salón.

Gakuhou se quedó mirando hacia esa dirección, seguramente pensando en lo enfadada que estaba su mujer, la bronca que le iba a caer más tarde, una posible forma de evitarla y una compensación a la muchacha por... Bueno, por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho mal, porque a su juicio no había hecho nada malo. Claro que tampoco le dio mucho tiempo a pensarlo, menos cuando sintió una de las manitas de Gakushuu golpearle en la pierna y un leve balbuceo del bebé reclamándole.

El padre no tardó en mirarle mientras le dirigía una sutil sonrisa. Sin titubear, alzó los brazos con decisión para recoger al pequeño del suelo, levantarle con cuidado y luego sentarlo en su regazo con delicadeza, sin ninguna queja o reclamo del niño de por medio, que pareció encantado ante esa repentina ola de afecto procedente de su padre.

—Mejor no le decimos a mamá que te enseñé a gatear hace una semana, se enfadaría muchísimo ¿No crees?

La única respuesta que recibió del niño fue una risita, pero era más que suficiente.

* * *

Holi ~

Quinto capítulo, más momentos felices y bonitos de familia que pronto serán reemplazados por cosas más angustiosas (?) Vale no, el drama todavía no va a llegar, tranquilos. Por ahora tendréis momentos de Gakushuu de bebé con su padre de sobra, porque son necesarios y bonitos y un Gakushuu de bebé es lo más bonito que existe. En este capi se ve cuando el pequeño aprende a gatear... Bueno, "aprende", su padre es un buen profesor desde siempre, es obvio que tuvo que enseñarle él. Y Lady Asano no merece esto (?)

No sé qué más decir, así que por el momento me despediré ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~~(*-*~)


	6. Chapter 6

**Video**

Capítulo 6

—Venga, dilo.

Esa petición que se escuchó tras la cámara pareció haber sido dicha con algo de súplica y desesperación, aunque era difícil discernir eso sabiendo que era Gakuhou quién lo decía y sostenía la cámara.

Al igual que en los últimos vídeos, era un pequeño Gakushuu el que estaba siendo grabado. El bebé de siete meses se encontraba sentado en el mismo sofá que uno de los vídeo anteriores, esta vez más despierto y con un mejor ánimo, se podía deducir. Su pelo anaranjado y corto se mantenía despeinado, su pijama esta vez era de color amarillo chillón (obviamente escogido por la madre) y sus ojos violetas estaban abiertos como nunca, completamente atentos a la cámara y la persona que la sostenía. El pequeño no apartaba la vista de su padre mientras mordía el chupete que estaba su boca. El sonajero que agarraba fuertemente con su mano derecha sonaba a medida que sus brazos se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Al parecer para la mente simple e inocente de un bebé de siete meses, era muy divertido mover un sonajero de arriba a abajo de forma compulsiva mientras tu padre te graba con una mirada severa.

—Vamos, dilo.— Volvió a decir Gakuhou con un tono cansado.— ¿Por qué no lo dices?

La única respuesta que el hombre recibió fue un parpadeo del niño, una risita feliz de este ante la voz de su padre y sus brazos moviéndose con más rapidez por la emoción, haciendo que el sonajero sonara con más fuerza debido al movimiento.

Gakuhou suspiró con pesadez y decidió acelerar las cosas un poco más.

—Llevo aquí casi una hora y sé que puedes entenderme, no te hagas el inocente.— Empezó a decir con seriedad.— No pienso apagar la cámara hasta que lo digas.

Otra débil risita y más ruido del sonajero. Parecía que al niño le hacía gracia ver la expresión agotada del hombre que en la cámara no podía mostrarse.

—Se acabó.— Murmuró el padre algo enfadado.— Te quedas sin chupete.

Alzando la mano con decisión, Gakuhou acabó alcanzando a su hijo para quitarle el chupete de un tirón y quedárselo en la mano, haciendo que el bebé se quedara quieto, con los labios fruncidos y mirándole con intensidad, preguntándose por qué le había arrebatado su preciado chupete con tal facilidad.

—Si lo quieres, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Esa declaración pareció ser como una burla para el niño, porque de un momento a otro pasó de estar sonriendo y animado, a entornar los ojos con algo de enfado, hinchar las mejillas y encogerse en su sitio mientras su carita mostraba una expresión enfurruñada.

Anda.

Le había enfadado.

Todo habría quedado como una anécdota adorable entre padre e hijo, si no fuera porque en su berrinche y afán por recuperar su chupete, Gakushuu decidió contraatacar con la única arma que tenía en su manos, por lo que agarró con más fuerza el sonajero y se lo lanzó a su padre en toda la cara, intentando atacarle de forma traicionera.

Obviamente el sonajero no llegó a darle a Gakuhou, primero porque el crío no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que el objeto le llegara y segundo porque la cámara se interponía entre ellos. Como era de esperarse el juguete aterrizó en el suelo, tintineando por última vez mientras que los dos implicados se miraban con atención. Ahora que su táctica de amenazarle de muerte con el sonajero había fallado, Gakushuu se había dignado a seguir con esa expresión enfurruñada y el ceño fruncido que crecía a medida que pasaban los segundos.

—No me mires así, si quieres el chupete de vuelta ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.— Siguió insistiendo el padre, completamente indiferente ante el enfado de su pequeño.

El niño sí pareció comprender todo esto, porque después de un rato su enfado pareció disminuir, se acomodó como pudo en su asiento y abrió la boca para decir algo que probablemente no se entendería.

—Mamá.

La voz infantil, aguda y balbuceante con la que el niño habló, daba a entender que era una de sus primeras palabras, dos simples sílabas que había aprendido a decir con el paso del tiempo y que se había acostumbrado a repetir una y otra vez, llamando inconscientemente a su madre. Claro que esto también significaba que a su padre no le hacía ninguna gracia, menos cuando llevaba allí una hora intentando que el crío dijera "Papá" y le soltara todo lo contrario. Incluso le había quitado su chupete ¿Qué quería ese niño de él? Un simple "Papá" y todo estaría arreglado.

—No, mamá no.— Insistió Gakuhou con seriedad.— Papá, tienes que decir papá.

—Mamá.— Repitió el niño con rapidez.

—No. Papá.

—Mamá.

—Papá, di papá.

—Mamá.

—Papá.

—Mamá.

Esa aparente discusión acabó cuando Gakuhou suspiró con fuerza y se golpeó la frente con la mano por culpa de la frustración. Esto le hizo aún más gracia a Gakushuu, que al igual que hace unos minutos esbozó una débil sonrisa y movía sus puños con emoción.

—Lo haces a propósito ¿Verdad?— Dijo el padre con mal humor.— Te gusta sacarme de quicio.

Otra risita fue lo único que el bebé le dirigió.

—¿Tanto te cuesta decir "papá"?

—Mamá.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Mamá esto, mamá lo otro. Ya me doy cuenta de lo mucho que quieres a tu madre.

—Mamá.

—¿Sí? ¿Pues quién crees que te saca de la cuna por las noches cuando lloras o el que convence a tu madre para que te de una galleta después de ese puré que tanto odias? ¿Eh?

Esto hizo que el bebé se quedara callado unos segundos, apoyando sus manos en el sofá y mirando a su padre con algo de curiosidad. Aún si era tan pequeño, hasta él podía distinguir quién le hacía las cosas ¿No? O al menos eso pensaba su padre, por lo que el hecho de que aún no hubiera dicho "Papá" ni una sola vez, le ofendía de una manera que ni el adulto entendía.

El niño abrió la boca de nuevo para balbucear otra cosa, haciendo que Gakuhou se inclinara más hacia él y enfocara más la cámara, pensando que al fin habría llegado el momento que había estado esperando grabar.

—Mamá.

Pues no.

A su hijo no le daba la gana decir lo que él quería.

—Se acabó, me rindo. Toma tu chupete.— Dijo Gakuhou con un tono de voz derrotado mientras le volvía a colocar el chupete a su hijo en la boca.

El niño pareció estar de mejor ánimo cuando recuperó su chupete, volviendo a reír por razones sin sentido. Mientras que por otra parte, Gakuhou se había levantado y ahora le grababa desde arriba, suspirando con pesadez y algo desanimado.

—No sé ni para qué saco la cámara.— Murmuró enfurruñado.

El hombre se dio la vuelta aún con la cámara grabando, para empezar a andar por el salón, que a penas se podía distinguir por el movimiento del aparato. Sin embargo, fue cuando el hombre estaba en el umbral de la puerta para marcharse, cuando una voz infantil y al borde del llanto le hizo detenerse.

—Papá.

Gakushuu había balbuceado aquello con un tono de voz lastimero y casi empezando a sollozar, al parecer apenado y arrepentido por la partida de su padre, que llevaba a su lado más de la mitad de la tarde entreteniéndole.

El efecto que tuvo aquella palabra en el hombre fue inmediato y él no tardó casi nada en enderezar la cámara, llegar a paso rápido al sofá donde estaba su hijo y volver a grabarle directamente.

—¿Has dicho "papá" o me lo he imaginado?— Preguntó el hombre con un tono de voz más animado que antes.

El niño se quedó callado unos segundos, mirando a la cámara mientras sus ojos violetas brillaban de felicidad genuina. Abrió la boca para volver a hablar, haciendo que su padre se encogiera y suspirara de felicidad tras la cámara.

—Mamá.

Silencio.

Un puro y tenso silencio acompañado por la amplia sonrisa de satisfacción del bebé.

—Tú me odias ¿Verdad?— Dijo Gakuhou mientras apagaba la cámara definitivamente.

* * *

Holi ~

Wee, capítulo 6, no está mal (?) A partir de aquí ya no tengo más capis escritos así que tendré que ponerme, no os preocupéis que intentaré seguir todo lo que pueda... Con este fic y con todos los demás fics. Ay. Por el momento os dejo aquí a un pobre Gakuhou cuyo hijo ya empieza a sacarle del quicio xD

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	7. Chapter 7

**Video**

Capítulo 7

Una risita malvada era lo que se escuchaba cuando la cámara fue encendida. Temblando de nuevo mientras la persona que grababa la enderezaba, un suspiro de exasperación por parte de Gakuhou fue lo que se escuchó de fondo.

Su mujer, que era la que grababa con más ánimo del habitual, enfocó la imagen del hombre sentado de nuevo en el suelo del salón, con las piernas cruzadas y los juguetes del niño repartidos por el lugar sin ningún orden. Mientras que la figura pequeña y rechoncha del bebé, parecía más una sombra naranja y morada moviéndose por la sala con una velocidad pocas veces vista, en vez de un niño de unos ocho meses.

La mujer volvió a reír al ver lo lejos que estaba aquella escena de ser cotidiana y normal, pues el bebé parecía más insistente y nervioso que de costumbre, gateando por el suelo del todo el salón con rapidez y en una ruta aparentemente aleatoria y sin sentido que le hacía dar tumbos por el lugar, portando una expresión feliz y contrastando con el aire de cansancio que portaba Gakuhou.

—¿Te acuerdas cuándo te dije que te arrepentirías de enseñarle a gatear sin mí?— Dijo la mujer detrás de la cámara con tono divertido.

—¡Papá!— Gritó Gakushuu desde el otro lado del salón.

—No.— Contestó el padre con seriedad.

—¡Papá!— Volvió a gritar el bebé está vez desde detrás del sofá.

—¿Y te acuerdas de cuándo te dije que te arrepentirías de enseñarle a decir "Papá"?

—¡Papá!— Repitió el niño esta vez frente al mueble enorme donde se encontraba la tele.

—No.

—¡Papi!— Se escuchó una voz infantil desde debajo de la mesa.

—¿No te acuerdas?

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!— Se dijo desde detrás de la cortina.

—No, no recuerdo nada de eso.

—¡Papá!— El bebé estaba ahora gritando desde detrás de la puerta.

—Vaya, que mala memoria tienes Gakuhou.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi— Ninguno de los padres sabían cuándo ni cómo se había subido al sofá, pero lo dejarían estar.

—Sí bueno, no siempre puedo recordarlo todo.

—¡Papá!— Tampoco sabían cómo había llegado a subirse a la mesa, también lo dejarían estar.

—Más bien solo recuerdas lo que te conviene ¿No crees?

—¡AA! ¡Papá!— El bebé seguía gritando, esta vez empezando a gatear alrededor del hombre, que no pareció inmutarse.

—No puedes recriminarme que le enseñe cosas a nuestro hijo.— Acabó contestando

—¡Papi!— Si el niño seguía gateando de esa forma alrededor del padre tarde o temprano acabaría creando un agujero en la alfombra.

—Así que sí te acuerdas ¿Eh?

—¡Papa! ¡Papi! ¡Papa!— Ahora parecía divertirse chocando su cabeza una y otra vez conra la ancha espalda de Gakuhou.

—Recuerdo tu enfado irracional hacia ello, que es peor. Pero por lo que veo ahora, te estás divirtiendo con esto.

—¡Papá!

—Sí, me divierte. Se recoge lo que se siembra ¿Sabes?

Gakuhou no contestó hacia esa especie de "provocación" por parte de su mujer. Sabía que ella seguía enfadada por haberle enseñado esas cosas a su hijo sin haberla tenido mucho en cuenta, pero también sabía que ahora su nuevo afán era hacerle ver que fue culpa suya al haberle enseñado a Gakushuu esas cosas la razón por la que ahora él tenía que lidiar con un crío aparentemente hiperactivo que no sabía hacer otra cosa que gatear como si tuviera un torpedo en los pañales y llamarle como si no hubiera un mañana.

Pero lo que sí hizo, fue darse la vuelta, coger a Gakushuu en brazos con delicadeza a pesar de que él se removiera en su agarre y mirarle con algo de seriedad en los ojos.

—¿Puedes decir algo más aparte de "Papá" y "Papi"?—Acabó preguntando con algo de cansancio.

Gakuhou adoraba a su hijo y la forma en la que le llamaba con su infantil e inocente voz, pero una vez que "Papá" fue la única palabra que el bebé decía por la casa, se hizo un poco cansino.

Gakushuu se calló por un momento, mirando con atención a su padre y moviendo sus brazos y piernas en el aire con desinterés, mientras que su madre grababa la escena sin decir nada. Ambos padres esperaban expectantes una respuesta, esperando que no fuera algo que les decepcionara.

—Gakuhou.— Dijo el niño con rapidez.

Pues sí, fue algo decepcionante. Al menos para la madre, para el padre no tanto.

Nadie sabía cómo lo había aprendido y cuándo, pero al igual que la forma de subirse al sofá y la mesa, parecía que él niño lo había aprendido solo. Así que no es como si pudieran haber hecho algo.

Lo que sí pasó fue que Gakuhou miró a su hijo con seriedad, frunció el ceño y lo dejó en su regazo mientras parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Cariño.— Acabó llamando a la mujer con un tono severo.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que nuestro hijo es más listo de lo que pensamos.— Anunció completamente convencido, como si hubiera descubierto algo realmente importante.

La mujer que grababa se quedó en silencio durante un momento, para luego suspirar frustrada y soltar rápidamente la cámara en el suelo, haciendo que la imagen se removiera un poco. Se escuchó como ella se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse por el pasillo mientras hablaba con algo de enfado.

—Solo sabe decir tu nombre, no te vengas tan arriba.

Gakuhou no contestó, seguramente estaría de nuevo pensando en una forma de compensar a su mujer, aunque sabía ya por experiencia que la bronca se la iba a llevar de todas formas. Pero tampoco es como si él tuviera la culpa de nada.

—¿Mamá?— Preguntó Gakushuu repentinamente intentando bajarse del regazo de su padre al ver como la mujer se marchaba enfadada.

Gakuhou sonrió con ternura ante esa acción y acabó cogiéndole en brazos de nuevo.

—Se ha enfadado un poco, otra vez. Pero ha sido culpa tuya, que lo sepas. Deberías aprenderte también su nombre.— Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba del sitio.

—Gakuhou.

—Sí hijo, sí.— Afirmó él mientras empezaba a andar por el pasillo para encontrar a su mujer, que seguramente estaría por la casa preguntándose por qué su hijo quería más a su padre que a ella, cosa que no era verdad.— Aún así, yo creo que eres más listo de lo que pareces.

—Gakuhou.

—Por favor, no empieces.

* * *

Holi ~

Pido perdón formalmente por la enorme cantidad de "Papá" y "Papi" que se ha dicho en este capítulo (?) Creo que de todos los que he escrito este es el que menos sentido tiene, pero la imagen de un Gakushuu cargante incordiando a su padre me pareció algo gracioso, así que he podido evitar escribirlo. Por otro lado, la pobre Lady Asano se siente un poco desplazada, la pobrecita sigue sin merecerse esto D:

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	8. Chapter 8

**Video**

Capítulo 8

—Tenemos que arreglar el botón de esta cámara.— Se escuchó la voz de la mujer mientras sostenía el aparato en la mano.

Enfocando la cámara en el suelo y andando a través del pasillo, la mujer no paraba de murmurar y de pensar en la forma de arreglar aquel botón roto, sabiendo que por culpa de este estaba grabando en ese momento un vídeo innecesario y sin sentido.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido este hombre?— Acabó preguntando en voz alta.

Al parecer estaba buscando a Gakuhou por toda la casa con la intención de pedirle ayuda con la cámara, pero él había desaparecido por completo.

Suspirando con pesadez, la mujer empezó a subir las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso y seguir buscando a su marido, que seguía sin aparecer. Durante todo ese tiempo, la cámara grabó el suelo, tanto de las escaleras como del pasillo, parte de los pies de ella y algún que otro juguete de Gakushuu que había sido olvidado por cualquier sitio de la casa.

Durante un par de segundos, se escuchó como la mujer resoplaba y parecía murmurar más maldiciones. Estaba empezando a enfadarse y parecía que iba a hacerlo por completo, hasta que de repente se escuchó un sonido algo conocido tanto en el vídeo como cerca del lugar donde ella se encontraba.

La infantil e inconfundible risa de Gakushuu.

—¿Eh?

La mujer se confundió un poco ante ese sonido, sobresaltándose por un momento, quedándose en su sitio y afinando mas el oído para escuchar de dónde provenía. Después de que el niño hubiera estado allí durante once meses, a punto de cumplir el año, en aquella casa parecía que se había adoptado la ley natural de "Si quieres encontrar a Gakuhou busca a Gakushuu y viceversa." Ya que donde estaba el padre, estaba el hijo. Era como una ley de vida a la que a todos les pareció normal. A ella le fastidió un poco en su momento, hasta que comprendió que era mejor que Gakushuu pasara más tiempo con su padre estando feliz, pesado y cargante, que con ella estando triste, pesado y cargante. Adoraba a su bebé, aunque fuera un torbellino hiperactivo rechoncho y con mofletes parecidos a los de un hamster.

Volvió a escucharse otra risa, esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que ella enderezara la cámara y se girara para enfocar una puerta que estaba a pocos metros de ella. La risa del bebé se escuchaba tras esta, insistente y alegre, haciendo que suspirara un poco enternecida.

Sin dudarlo mucho, se encaminó hacia la puerta con decisión, puso la mano en el pomo y sin ni siquiera molestarse en llamar, abrió la puerta y entró a esa habitación como si nada.

La luz de la habitación de Gakushuu cegó la lente de la cámara por un momento, haciendo que la imagen quedara en blanco por unos segundos.

Cuando esta volvió a enfocar, la forma en la que ella se quedó callada y completamente quieta pareció pasar desapercibida ante las risas de Gakushuu y lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación.

Porque con sus manitas aferradas con fuerza a las de su padre, Gakushuu estaba riéndose, completamente de pie e ignorando el hecho de que le temblaban las piernas mientras intentaba mantener el equilibro. Equilibrio que aunque fuera poco, su padre le ayudaba a conservar, pues él estaba sentado en el suelo, inclinado hacia delante y observando a su hijo con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara.

—Lo sabía.— Declaró la mujer con convicción.

Ni el padre ni el hijo se habían dado cuenta de cuándo había entrado, al parecer estaban demasiado metidos en su pequeño, adorable y fraternal mundo lleno de amor, peluches y pañales. Pero cuando habló no tardaron en girar la cabeza con sorpresa y mirarla.

—¡Mamá!— Exclamó Gakushuu con alegría y tambaleándose un poco hacia delante.

El niño parecía mirarle con unos ojos que parecían decir "Mírame, estoy de pie. Soy genial, envídiame y arrodillate a mis pies." Para él no parecía contar el hecho de que necesitaba aferrarse a su padre para eso y de que ni siquiera así se podía mantener bien en pie. Pero un avance era un avance.

Por otra parte, Gakuhou borró de inmediato esa expresión confiada, orgullosa y tierna que había mostrado con el niño momentos antes, para luego mirarla a ella con algo de seriedad e indiferencia.

—Te lo puedo explicar.— Declaró confiado.

No era un secreto para nadie (ni siquiera para las vecinas chismosas del barrio) que ella seguía enfadada por el hecho de que Gakuhou hubiera enseñado al niño a gatear sin contar con ella, y que encima, cuando él aprendió a decir "Mamá", el padre se empeñó tanto en enseñarle otras palabras que ahora "Gakuhou", "Papá" o "Peluche" era lo que más se escuchaba por allí.

Y ahora para colmo, cuando se daba la vuelta un momento, ya le estaba enseñando a andar.

—Adelante.— Dijo ella con tono receloso.— Inténtalo.

Algo le dijo que Gakuhou no esperaba esa respuesta por su parte, por que se quedó unos segundos en silencio y reflexionando una respuesta válida que no tuviera que costarle otra bronca y otra cena romántica con la que compensarla, pero a este paso ya no sabía ni qué decir y su expresión seria lo confirmaba.

—No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ¿Sabes?— Volvió a decir la mujer presionando a su marido.

Él abrió la boca para luego volverla a cerrar, intuyendo que la respuesta que pensaba darle no le iba a hacer mucha gracia. Así que acabó diciendo lo que pensaba realmente.

—En algún momento tendría que aprender a andar.

Lo dijo con tanta simpleza e indiferencia que la mujer no pudo evitar cabrearse un poco más.

—¿Ya está? ¿Esa es tu excusa?

—No es una excusa, es la realidad. Soy profesor ¿Qué mejor alumno para mí que mi propio hijo?

—Es un asco de excusa.

—Te digo que es la realidad. Además, mira que feliz está.

Ambos interrumpieron durante un momento esa conversación para mirar con atención a Gakushuu, que aún aferrado a las manos de su padre e ignorando lo que hablaban, había bajado la cabeza y se estaba balanceando hacia delante y hacia atrás, mirando sus pies apoyados en el suelo con fascinación y una sonrisita inocente en su cara.

—Gakuhou.—Acabó diciendo la mujer con seriedad.

—¿Qué?

—Me alegro de que nuestro hijo esté feliz y de pie, pero para compensarme esto vas a tener que llevarme a un restaurante más caro.

—Me lo imaginaba.

* * *

Holi ~

Uu, esta vez he tardado un poco más en actualizar y seguramente no será la primera vez... La vida es lo que tiene (?) Este capítulo ha sido, complicado, porque quería poner muchas escenas diferentes para esto y a medida que las hacía no me convencían. Es más, creo que todavía no me convence, pero lo he dejado así, esperando que os guste y os inspire algo de ternura (?) Sigo pensando que soy algo cruel con Lady Asano, pero no voy a mentir, tarde o temprano tendrá que irse de alguna u otra forma...

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	9. Chapter 9

**Video**

Capítulo 9

—Gakushuu, mira a la cámara.— Se escuchó la voz de la madre emocionada y dulce. Completamente diferente al tono frío y enfadado que había utilizado en el anterior vídeo.

Pero para desgracia de ella y como era de esperarse, el niño no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso. Como mucho alzó la cabeza para escucharle, pero no le miró. Una expresión de incomodidad cruzaba su cara mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza y se enfrascaba en lo que estaba haciendo.

Completamente diferente a los vídeos anteriores, el vídeo estaba siendo grabado de noche, con el salón de la casa iluminado, más decorado de lo habitual y un pequeño tumulto y voces de desconocidos detrás de la cámara. Aunque con ver la fecha que se marcaba en una de las esquinas del vídeo, podía adivinarse el por qué ese ambiente tan cambiado y algo festivo.

1 de Enero de 2001. El primer cumpleaños de Gakushuu, además de año nuevo.

Cumpleaños que al parecer los padres había querido celebrar en su casa, con algunos familiares. Algunos mejor recibidos que otros.

Tal vez por ese otro motivo, Gakushuu se encontraba aún despierto, ignorando que estaba sobrepasando su hora de ir a dormir y sentado completamente solo en el suelo del salón con algunos juguetes y otras cosas para entretenerse. Con el montón de gente que había allí, a la que el bebé no conocía del todo bien, que hacían algo de ruido y le habían estado tratando como a un mono de feria el cuál pasarse de mano en mano durante toda la tarde, era normal que el niño no estuviera ni feliz ni animado.

Por lo que en ese momento su madre solo pudo suspirar de exasperación. No le gustaba ver a su hijo tendido en el suelo, con sueño y dibujando con ceras lo que parecía ser un oso panda deforme de color rojo, pero no podía hacer nada, tanto su familia como la de Gakuhou había querido asistir al cumpleaños del pequeño y los padres no podían negárselo a nadie.

Gakuhou mucho menos.

—Solo te digo que deberías utilizar tus talentos para otras cosas más provechosas.— Se escuchó una voz grave acercándose a dónde estaban la madre y el hijo, seguido de unos pasos y la voz de Gakuhou algo seria.

—¿Cosas cómo cuáles? ¿Trabajar en tu empresa?

Cuando la mujer enfocó en el vídeo a Gakuhou y el hombre mayor y canoso que parecía ser el padre de este, ninguno se dio cuenta de ello, pues parecían demasiado enfrascados en su discusión. Detrás de ellos se podían ver a los demás familiares hablando en la cocina y ajenos a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—Mi empresa es de renombre, lo sabes. Algún día tendrás que ocupar mi lugar.— Dijo el abuelo de Gakushuu con seriedad y una expresión severa.— Ahora eres padre y marido, no pretenderás mantener a tu familia trabajando en una escuela o invirtiendo en bolsa ¿Verdad?

—Quiero ser profesor.

Fue la simple y llana respuesta que dio Gakuhou.

—¿Profesor? ¿Y de qué te servirá eso?— Replicó el otro hombre al instante.— Desperdicias tus cualidades y talentos al querer utilizarlos solo para enseñar a sumar a un puñado de críos.

—Es más que eso. Se trata de educarles y formarles para el futuro, no solo de enseñar a sumar.

—¿Cómo vas a guiar a las siguientes generaciones si ni siquiera le has enseñado a tu hijo cómo dibujar bien? ¿Estás viendo lo que está haciendo en ese folio? Es un panda rojo, ni siquiera se sabe con exactitud si eso es un panda.

—Gakushuu tiene un año.

—Cuando tú tenías un año ya sabías de qué color eran los pandas, al menos.

—Yo soy yo y mi hijo es mi hijo.

—Yo no te eduqué para que pensaras así, Asano.

—Es cierto, para educar a alguien primero tienes que estar presente. Por tanto, no me educaste.

Eso fue lo último que Gakuhou se dignó a decir. El otro hombre se quedó callado durante unos segundos, pensando en una respuesta que dar, pero obviamente no tenía ninguna. Para cuando se dignó a abrir la boca, Gakuhou ya se había alejado de él, había andado a paso rápido hacia su hijo y le había cogido en brazos repentinamente para marcharse al jardín con el niño, quién no opuso resistencia alguna y tiró los lápices y ceras al suelo en el momento en el que vio a su padre acercarse.

Para cuando los dos habían desaparecido tras las cristaleras que llevaban al jardín, la mujer que sostenía la cámara suspiró con pesadez y murmuró algo inteligible. A su vez, se escucharon los pasos del otro hombre alejándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina con enfado.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ella se quedó callada, quieta y expectante. Como si estuviera esperando a que algo malo ocurriera, enfocando la imagen en el suelo, en los juguetes tirados y en el extraño dibujo que había hecho el niño. Con el murmullo de la gente tras ella.

Finalmente, tras ese momento de silencio, ella se levantó e ignorando los murmullos de sus quisquillosos familiares, se encaminó hacia la cristalera por la que habían desaparecido su marido y su hijo, y la abrió para encaminarse al jardín.

La luz en el vídeo cambió, el murmullo de la gente desapareció tras la cristalera y la infantil voz de Gakushuu se escuchó a poca distancia de donde estaba la mujer.

—No.— Dijo casi con convicción.

—¿No?— Preguntó Gakuhou con curiosidad.— ¿No te gustan tus familiares?

—No.— Volvió a decir al niño.

—¿Por eso estabas triste?

—Sí.

—Ya veo.— Contestó el hombre reflexionando en voz alta.— Es porque hacen mucho ruido y te incomodan ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces, supongo que ha estado bien sacarte de allí un rato.

—Sí.

—Vale.

Una débil risita de la mujer fue escuchada ante esa conversación. Un bebé de un año nunca parecía tener algo interesante que decir, menos cuando apenas estaba empezando a hablar. Pero Gakuhou empezaba las conversaciones con el niño como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y el otro le seguía, entendiéndose a su manera.

Enfocando la cámara en ellos, Gakuhou estaba sentado en la hierba del jardín, ignorando que el traje caro que se había puesto para la ocasión se manchase, teniendo al pequeño sentado en su regazo y balbuceando cosas raras como siempre mientras se entretenía con cualquier estímulo a su alrededor.

—¿Y te gustan los pandas?— Volvió a preguntar el adulto con normalidad.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes de qué color son?

—Blanco y negro.

—Oh, así que lo sabes.— Exclamó el padre algo sorprendido. Viendo el dibujo que había hecho, cualquiera lo dudaría.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué lo has pintado de rojo?

—No gusta negro.

La mujer volvió a reírse ante aquellas palabras del niño, se notaba que apenas estaba aprendiendo, no sabía ni conjugar verbos, pero parecía intentarlo a su manera. Les resultaba tan adorable que incluso Gakuhou sonrió con ternura ante aquello.

—¿No te gusta el negro?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Tris-Tris... ¿Trisde?— Gakushuu se lió con aquella palabra, siendo incapaz de pronunciarla correctamente al final.

—¿"Triste"? ¿Quieres decir que es triste?

—Sí. Trisde.— Repitió convencido.

—Triste. Se dice triste.

—Trisde.

—Triste.

—Trisde.

Gakuhou suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz. A estas alturas ya sabía que intentar corregir al pequeño cuando se ponía así, no serviría de nada. Así que lo dejó estar.

Se quedó repentinamente callado, mirando a su hijo con atención y en sus ojos empezando a brillar un leve sentimiento de nostalgia. El ambiente cálido entre ellos cambió a uno casi triste repentinamente, haciendo que el pequeño, al darse cuenta del mutismo de su padre, levantara la cabeza y le mirara con sus ojos violetas de forma curiosa. Gakuhou le dirigió una leve sonrisa, aún observándole con cariño.

—Tienes un año ¿Lo sabes?— Preguntó el hombre casi en voz baja, con un tono algo melancólico.

—Sí.— Contestó el niño con rapidez, algo confundido por el cambio de actitud de su padre, que ahora parecía algo decaído.

—Sí, supongo que para ti habrá pasado algo lento. Después de todo hace cuatro o cinco meses ni siquiera sabías gatear.— Reflexionó en voz alta.— Pero para mí, parece que fue ayer cuando te saqué de la cuna del hospital para que me miraras de la misma forma que haces ahora.

Gakushuu no contestó, se limitó a seguir mirándole de la misma forma que antes, como si intentara comprender todo lo que decía. Cosa que no podía, porque su raciocinio aún no le permitía hacerlo, pero el aparente cariño que le tenía a su padre, sí le dejaba quedarse allí escuchándole.

—Hay niños que cuando crecen, llegan a odiar a sus padres.— Dijo Gakuhou totalmente convencido. Observando su tono y la escena que había protagonizado con su propio padre hacía unos momentos, se podía deducir que aquello lo decía por experiencia propia.— Parece una tontería cuando te lo dicen, pero es verdad.

Cogiendo a Gakushuu sin avisar, lo recolocó en sus brazos y lo puso frente a él para mirarle a los ojos con intensidad, con una sonrisa melancólica nada característica de él en su rostro. Gakushuu seguía callado, sin ni siquiera revolverse en el agarre de su padre.

—Pedirte que no crecieras sería demasiado pedir.— Acabó murmurando el hombre con un tono exasperado.— Con que no me odies y estés a salvo a mi lado, me conformaré ¿Te parece bien?

La respuesta de Gakushuu ante esas palabras, fueron sus bracitos intentando acercarse al cuello de su padre para abrazarle. Porque aunque no pudiera comprender el significado de lo que le había dicho, el brillo de sus ojos y su expresión decaída era suficiente para que el pequeño quisiera darle un abrazo, aún sin saber tampoco lo que conllevaba. De esa forma, Gakuhou acabó enternecido por las acciones de su pequeño, que estaba creciendo de una forma más rápida de la que él pensaba, y acabó abrazándole también mientras el niño volvía a murmurar cosas que nadie entendería, pero que él se esforzaría en descifrar.

Así, aunque Gakushuu había estado todo el día de su cumpleaños incómodo y de mal humor, y Gakuhou soportando las frases cortantes de sus propios familiares, el malestar de ambos pareció disminuir un poco entre el jardín de su casa, su inocente abrazo y la luz de la luna adornando el momento.

—Maldición. Así es imposible enfadarse con ellos.— Acabó murmurando la mujer mientras bajaba la cámara para marcharse sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí, prefería mantener en secreto que había visto aquella escenita sensiblera desde su inicio.

Pero por la forma en la que habló, parecía que incluso estaba llorando de emoción.

* * *

Holi ~

Vuelvo en intervalos confusos de tiempo, pero supongo que es suficiente (?) Esta vez traigo un capi sensiblero, creo, es lo que he intentado hacer. En el que Gakushuu ya tiene un añito de vida y Gakuhou se lamenta por lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Respecto al apdre de Gakuhou, que he sacado aquí como quién no quiere la cosa, más que nada ha sido para añadir dramas y más sentimientos, aunque algún que otro headcanon del padre de Gakuhou puedo tener, pero no estoy realmente segura, por ahora es solo por el drama.

Solo espero que a alguien le haya gustado, al menos por la mención del panda rojo y amorfo del pequeño Gakushuu (?)

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	10. Chapter 10

**Video**

Capítulo 10

—Papá.

La voz impaciente e infantil de Gakushuu resonaba en el salón, siendo grabada en el vídeo y llamando la atención de su madre, que en ese momento volvía a tener la cámara en su mano.

Al contrario que en otros vídeos, ella estaba callada, mirando la escena con atención y grabando sin intención de decir nada. El salón estaba iluminado por los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas, los juguetes de Gakushuu estaban tirados por el suelo y la mesa, la cuál en vídeos anteriores había estado limpia y sin nada encima, ahora estaba llena de documentos, carpetas, lápices y bolis, dando a entender que alguien había estado trabajando en este.

Ese alguien sin duda había sido Gakuhou, que para sorpresa de cualquiera, en ese momento estaba tumbado en el sofá, dándole la espalda al mundo y aparentemente durmiendo. Nadie se imaginaría jamás esa escena en su cabeza, la de un Gakuhou echándose una siesta, pero al parecer había estado trabajando demasiado en lo que fueran esos documentos, haciendo que se quedara irremediablemente dormido en el sofá.

Cosa que Gakushuu no podía permitir.

—¡Papi!— Volvió a exclamar el niño con impaciencia.

Justo al lado del sofá y poniéndose de puntillas, Gakushuu intentaba llamar la atención del adulto mientras le reclamaba e intentaba tocar su espalda con una de sus manitas, cosa que no era posible. Al parecer desde que aprendió a andar, tanto el padre como la madre habían estado de acuerdo en poner unos muebles más altos, al menos para evitar que su hijo se subiera a ellos con la misma facilidad con la que lo hacía cuando solo sabía gatear.

Así que como resultado Gakushuu estaba dando saltitos, agarrándose al borde del sofá e intentando subirse a este como podía. Pero sin ningún resultado, cosa que parecía frustrarle muchísimo.

La madre suspiró con pesadez ante todo esto, pero en ningún momento pareció querer ir a ayudar a su hijo a subir al sofá o a despertar a su marido para decirle que el pequeño reclamaba su atención, más bien daba la impresión de que quería quedarse en la entrada del salón grabando aquello, razón por la que no se movió.

—Joo ¡Papá!

El niño siguió quejándose, pero el otro no se movió de su sitio. Gakushuu se enfadaba más a medida que pasaban los segundos, frunciendo más el ceño y empezando a sonrojarse por el esfuerzo y la ira.

Finalmente, en lo que pareció ser una pérdida de paciencia y un arranque de ira, Gakushuu dio un salto más grande que los demás, se agarró mucho más fuerte al borde del sofá y finalmente consiguió apoyar un pie en este. Para su desgracia, a pesar de que había puesto un pie, no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para alzarse a sí mismo y subirse por completo al mueble, por lo que se quedó medio colgando durante unos segundos y después de un quejido, sus pies y sus brazos temblando y un suspiro apenado de la madre tras la cámara, Gakushuu soltó su agarre y se cayó al suelo, haciendo que en el vídeo sonara un golpe sordo y un quejido del bebé.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Gakushuu se quedó en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo con una expresión seria y asimilando que se había caído del sofá. Y finalmente cuando pareció aceptarlo, se arrodilló tan dignamente como pudo e intentó aguantarse unas pequeñas lágrimas mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

La madre pareció enternecerse hacia esa imagen, ya que había sido testigo del cómo su hijo se había dado uno de los porrazos más grandes de su corta vida. Por un momento pareció que iba a dar un paso para ayudarle, pero el brusco movimiento que hubo en el sofá le distrajo, haciendo que se quedara quieta y mirara con atención.

Gakuhou se había dado la vuelta, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hijo que estaba justo a su lado, en el suelo y medio sollozando por la caída. Al parecer o había estado despierto todo el tiempo o Gakushuu y su alboroto lo había hecho despertar, pero eso no importó mucho. Menos cuando el hombre suspiró al ver cómo Gakushuu alzaba la cabeza para mirarle.

—¡Papá!— Exclamó el niño con alegría. De un momento a otro parecía que su dolor se había disipado.

—Anda, ven aquí.— Dijo Gakuhou suspirando con pesadez.

Extendiendo sus brazos con rapidez, Gakuhou cogió a Gakushuu de los hombros y lo levantó sin ningún esfuerzo para subirlo al sofá con él. En el proceso, se dio la vuelta de nuevo mientras Gakushuu yacía en sus brazos riendo, quedando finalmente los dos tumbados en el sofá y cerrando los ojos para seguir durmiendo. Gakuhou no dijo nada, solo pareció indiferente ante el hecho de estar abrazando a su hijo como un peluche mientras dormía, mientras que Gakushuu, al ver lo que su padre hacía, no opuso ninguna resistencia y decidió echarse una siesta con él, feliz de que al fin pudiera pasar tiempo con él y de que le hubiera prestado algo con atención.

Durante unos segundos la cámara siguió grabando, mostrando como padre e hijo se dejaban llevar por el sueño y se quedaban allí dormidos, entre los brazos y la comodidad del otro.

Se escuchó un quejido de resignación.

—Bueno.— Murmuró la mujer bajando la cámara y alejándose del salón para dejar dormir a los otros dos.— Creo que podré usar esto como material de chantaje dentro de unos años.

Eso decía, pero más quisiera.

* * *

Holi ~

Capítulo 10 y con esperanzas de poder seguir avanzando, así es como estoy :'D El que sean capis tan cortos me favorece porque puedo hacerlos más fácilmente, al contrario de otros fics que aún tengo que empezar... Bueno, esta vez vengo con más cosas fluffy y feels y un Gakuhou dándole cariño a su pequeño bebé y una Lady Asano obteniendo material de chantaje (?)

Espero que a alguien le haya gustado y nos veremos en los próximos capis ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	11. Chapter 11

**Video**

Capítulo 11

—Come.

—¡No!

—Come.

—¡No!

—Que comas.

—¡No! ¡No!

Una débil risita se escuchó detrás de la cámara, seguida de unas palabras dichas en tono divertido.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que opone tanta resistencia.

La mujer había dicho aquello con la cámara en mano, enfocando esta en la escena que se desarrollaba y con un tono burlón en sus palabras, riéndose de la situación en la que padre e hijo estaban involucrados, que al parecer le divertía de sobremanera.

Gakuhou solo pudo fruncir el ceño, girar la cabeza para mirar a la cámara y a su mujer con molestia, y luego resoplar por lo bajo. A pocos metros del hombre, Gakushuu no se atrevió a hacer nada, aunque tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera, se podía adivinar lo que pasaba allí perfectamente.

Estando en la cocina de la casa, el pequeño estaba sentado en una trona, con un babero puesto alrededor de su cuello, el cuál estaba manchado y repleto de una especie de puré que también cubría las mejillas y gran parte de su cara. El niño sostenía entre sus brazos aquel peluche que tanto adoraba mientras miraba con algo de molestia y enfado a su padre; Por otra parte, Gakuhou estaba sentado en frente de él, mirándole con seriedad y firmeza mientras en su mano derecha sostenía un plato de lo que parecía ser ese puré, y en la izquierda una cuchara que contenía parte de este.

Al parecer Gakushuu no era muy receptivo a la hora de la comida.

—Come.— Repitió Gakuhou mientras acercaba la cuchara a la cara de su hijo, con la intención de darle de comer.

—¡No!— Gritó el niño con rapidez y un tono enfadado mientras volvía la cabeza, rehuía la cuchara y abrazaba más a su peluche.

Gakuhou intentó acercar más la cuchara, al menos para que tocara la boca de su hijo, pero fue el inútil. El pequeño estaba tan decidido a no comerse aquello que se echaba hacia atrás, inflaba las mejillas, movía la cabeza hacia los lados y gruñía como un animalito enfadado. Al final después de tanto movimiento por parte del crío, lo que contenía la cuchara acabó manchando aún más su cara y su babero, haciendo que Gakuhou suspirara con pesadez y la madre tras la cámara volviera a reír.

—Gakushuu, llevamos aquí casi una hora.— Empezó a decir el adulto cogiendo otra cucharada del puré.— No vamos a movernos de aquí hasta que te comas todo el puré ¿Lo has entendido?

Cuando terminó de decir aquello, Gakuhou cogió otra cucharada del plato y se la tendió a su hijo, esperando a que este se diera por aludido con sus palabras y decidiera inclinarse y abrir la boca para comer de una buena vez.

Cosa que no fue así.

Pues el niño pareció sentirse gravemente ofendido por las palabras de su padre, sin poder (ni querer) aceptar siquiera que tenía que comerse aquello para poder bajarse de la trona y llevar a cabo sus productivas e importantes actividades diarias, como lo eran revolcarse por el suelo, pintar animales deformes en un folio, tirar sus juguetes al suelo para ver cómo sonaban al chocar contra este, llorar y luego callarse cuando sus padres fueran a ver qué le pasaba o intentar atrapar con las manos las pelusas de polvo que volaban por el salón. Esto hacía que un enfado y berrinche similares al que tuvo cuando el adulto le quitó el chupete le dominara, y en vez de hacerle caso e intentar comer, al ver que la cuchara se volvía a aproximar a su cara, abrió la mano, extendió el brazo y le dio un manotazo a esta con la esperanza de mandarla a volar a la otra punta de la cocina y que no volviera.

Como era de esperar, no funcionó. Primero porque no tenía aún la fuerza suficiente como para mandar a volar nada y segundo porque Gakuhou agarraba la cuchara con mucha fuerza. Por lo que lo único que llegó a pasar fue que la cuchara se tambaleara en las manos de su padre por el manotazo y la comida que estaba allí se derramara sobre su babero, otra vez.

Misión fallida: No había podido deshacerse de la cuchara. Un golpe algo duro para el creciente ego del niño, que miró el objeto con enfado y desilusión a la vez. Pero una acción osada que hizo que Gakuhou suspirara de nuevo.

—Tengo muchísima paciencia, Gakushuu.— Dijo el padre mirándole con seriedad.— Y no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que la estás poniendo a prueba ahora mismo.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un quejido del bebé y un movimiento de cabeza hecho con desdén por parte de este. Aunque esto no desanimó a Gakuhou y volvió a coger otra cucharada con una esperanza algo nula.

—Come.— Repitió.

—No.— Dijo el niño negando con la cabeza otra vez.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó intentando hacerle razonar.

—No gusta.

—¿Por qué no te gusta?

—Malo.

—No está malo, tienes que comértelo.

—No.

—No te irás de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

Esa extraña conversación acabó con Gakushuu alzando la cabeza y mirando a su padre con más enfado que antes. Esta situación empezaba a cansarles a ambos.

—Creo que no le gusta el puré de zanahoria.— Acabó diciendo la mujer algo pensativa e interrumpiendo la discusión padre-hijo.

Gakuhou se giró para mirarla con una ceja alzada y una expresión algo confundida.

—¿Crees?— Preguntó anonadado.— ¿Solo crees? ¿Llevo una hora intentando que coma y tu mejor conclusión de todo esto es que no le gusta?

—B-Bueno...— Respondió ella algo nerviosa ante esas palabras y la forma en la que él le estaba mirando.— Es que...

Ella habría seguido hablando, si no fuera porque el timbre de la puerta sonó haciendo que se desconcentrara. Gakushuu se sobresaltó un poco por el ruido y dio un pequeño bote en su sitió, mientras que Gakuhou la miró con algo de intensidad, como pidiéndola que fuera a abrir ella, ya que él estaba obviamente ocupado con asuntos de mayor peso.

—Vale, voy yo.— Informó ella algo resignada ante tener que abrir la puerta.— Pero la cámara sigue grabando.

Con decisión acabó apoyando el aparato en uno de los muebles de la cocina, haciendo que aún enfocara a los otros dos que estaban allí. Gakuhou alzó los hombros indiferente, a medida que los pasos de la mujer se escucharon alejarse por el pasillo para atender la puerta principal.

Finalmente se quedaron solos, con el padre aún sosteniendo el plato en sus manos y el niño sin intención de probar nada de esta.

—¿Vas a comer ya?— Preguntó el adulto algo derrotado.

—No.— Contestó el niño con decisión.

—Mira, sabes que si por mí fuera, ya te habría sacado de esta cocina para ir juntos a jugar al jardín.— Explicó Gakuhou con tranquilidad.— Pero antes tienes que comer.

—No.

—Solo dos o tres cucharadas, no te pido más.

—No.

—Si no lo haces, tu peluche estará triste y se enfadará contigo.— Intentó el padre a modo de convencer a su hijo y a su infantil y fantasiosa mente de que su juguete podía tener sentimientos por él.— No quieres eso ¿Verdad?

—Peluche no siente.— Contestó Gakushuu convencido.— Es un juguete.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Tú.

—" _Maldición."_ — Acabó pensando Gakuhou algo enfadado con su persona.

Era verdad que a medida que pasaban los días, decidió enseñarle a su pequeño ciertas cosas, entre ellas que los peluches no son seres vivos ni animados que sienten y hablan con humanos. Se lo enseñó porque había visto a los hijos de las vecinas hablando con sus juguetes y daban verdadera vergüenza ajena, por lo que decidió que no permitiría que su hijo hiciera cosas así. Ahora se arrepentía un poco, porque a cambio de enseñarle sentido común y una visión objetiva de la realidad, había perdido un buen material de técnicas de convencimiento para influir en el niño.

Suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz mientras se maldecía a sí mismo y a sus ansias de enseñar. A estas alturas ya había utilizado todo sus recursos para hacer que el niño comiera y no había funcionado.

Solo le quedaba una opción.

—Vale, te propongo un trato.— Acabó diciendo con algo de resignación mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

Gakushu pareció ceder un poco ante esto, ya que aflojó su abrazo en el peluche e inclinó su cabecita para mirar a su padre con sus ojos violetas destilando curiosidad e interés.

—Cinco cucharadas y te doy una galleta.— Ofreció decidido.

—No.— Respondió Gakushuu rápidamente.

—Cuatro cucharadas.

—No.

—Tres cucharadas.

—Tres cuchadadas y tres galletas.— Pidió Gakushuu con ilusión y hablando con algo de esfuerzo. No sabía pronunciar bien algunas palabras, todavía.

—Dos cucharadas y media galleta.

—Dos galletas.

—Una.

—Tres.

—Tres cucharadas y una galleta y media.— Declaró Gakuhou decidido.— Es mi última oferta.

—¡Sí!— Respondió Gakushuu emocionado.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Gakuhou volviera a coger otra cucharada del puré y se la tendiera al niño, esta vez con algo más de ilusión. Gakushuu no dudó en abrir la boca e inclinarse para comer, frunciendo un poco el ceño ante el sabor del puré que parecía odiar, pero no se quejó en lo absoluto y dejó que su padre le siguiera alimentando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Finalmente las tres cucharadas pasaron rápido, con Gakushuu poniendo una expresión de disgusto y Gakuhou con una sonrisa triunfante. Aunque ambos sabían que se tenía que cumplir lo prometido.

Dejando el plato en la mesa, Gakuhou se levantó y se dirigió a la alacena de la cocina, abriendo uno de los armarios y alcanzando la caja de galletitas infantiles con formas de animales que a Gakushuu parecían encantarle. Cogió una y otra la partió por la mitad, para luego darse la vuelta y volver a sentarse donde estaba antes para mirar al pequeño con una sonrisa.

—Anda, toma.— Dijo suspirando con pesadez mientras le tendía las galletas.

Gakushuu, quién ya tenía los brazos extendidos hacia él, fue a cogerlas con una ilusión y una inocente sonrisa en su cara, volviendo a ser el niño sonriente que parecía ser antes de que un simple puré de zanahoria le arruinara la tarde. Sin embargo, en contra de los pronósticos del padre, Gakushuu unicamente cogió una galleta (concretamente una galleta con forma de tortuga), dejando la otra media en las manos del adulto y empezando a comer mientras le miraba con intensidad.

—Coge la media galleta, es para ti.— Dijo Gakuhou algo confundido.

Conocía a su hijo y sabía que si tenía la oportunidad te comerse todo el paquete de galletas, lo haría. Y eso sin duda incluía a la media galleta con forma de jirafa que tenía en la mano, que había sido cruelmente partida por la mitad.

Sin embargo, Gakushuu negó con la cabeza mientras devoraba la tostada y prefabricada cabeza de la tortuga y sonreía feliz. Cosa que confundió más al padre.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No la quieres?

Gakushuu tragó parte de su galleta con tranquilidad y miró a su padre con los ojos brillantes.

—Para papá.— Respondió ilusionado.

—¿Qué?

—La jirafa. Para papá.— Repitió con alegría.

Gakuhou se quedó anonadado, mirando a su hijo y asimilando lo que le estaba diciendo. Al parecer esa media galleta nunca había sido destinada al niño, si no a él. Cosa que le enternecía más de lo que quería reconocer.

—Yo no quiero galletas, son para ti.— Dijo sonriendo algo apenado.

—¡No!— Exclamó el niño.— ¡Para papá!

Gakuhou acabó encogiéndose de hombros y mirando su hijo con atención, que le observaba aún decidido y con su galleta a medio comer, esperando a que se comiera aquella pobre jirafa y al fin pudieran olvidarse de todo el asunto.

Asintió resignado y suspiró con pesadez, por decimoquinta vez esa tarde.

—Está bien, la jirafa para papá.— Dijo mientras cogía la galleta y se la acababa comiendo ante la risita y mirada emocionada del bebé.

Parecía que el adulto lo había hecho con disgusto, pero la sonrisa de felicidad que adornaba su cara daba a entender todo lo contrario.

* * *

Holi ~

Uf, capítulo 11 de este fic y he de admitir que me ha costado. En este momento estoy muy ocupada para escribir, los exámenes de acceso a la universidad se aproximan por lo que mi tiempo se reduce y :') Aunque por el momento he podido escribir esto, la típica escena del niño que no quiere comer (?) Aunque Gakuhou es más feliz con su niñito de lo que parece, aunque le vaya tirando la comida por ahí.

Solo espero que me perdonéis la tardanza y que a alguien le haya gustado ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	12. Chapter 12

**Video**

Capítulo 12

—¿Llevas el agua?

—¡Sí!

—¿Los colores?

—¡Sí!

—¿Los pañuelos?

—¡Sí!

—¿Una libreta para dibujar?

—¡Sí!

La mujer se rió con alegría ante aquellas respuestas y la efusividad con la que habían sido dichas. Después de eso, suspiró con emoción y sujetó la cámara con fuerza para enfocarla en su hijo.

De pie en el recibidor de su casa, Gakushuu miraba hacia arriba para fijarse en la cámara mientras daba pequeños saltitos de emoción frente a esta. Toda la situación y el vídeo en sí podría haberse visto como algo normal en la rutina de aquella familia: Con una madre entusiasmada con una cámara en la mano el 80% del tiempo, un niño alegre y algo hiperactivo y un padre atento que aunque aún no había hecho acto de presencia, tarde o temprano lo haría. Sin embargo, el uniforme azul cielo que el niño llevaba puesto, el cuál tenía una pequeña etiqueta con su nombre en el pecho, sumado a sus zapatos amarillos y la conversación que había mantenido con su madre, daba a entender que era una ocasión algo especial.

El primer día de guardería para Gakushuu, algo nimio para los padres pero un hecho de gran importancia para el hijo, que al parecer no podía ocultar bien sus nervios.

—¿Y dónde llevas todo eso?— Preguntó la mujer con una risita ante la emoción de su hijo.

—¡En mi mochila!— Respondió este dando un salto hacia delante y levantando los brazos mientras sonreía.

—¿Sí?

—¡Sí!

—¿Y dónde está tu mochila?

Aquello lo preguntó con un tono burlón y algo divertido, haciendo el niño inclinara la cabeza confundido. Inmediatamente Gakushuu dejó de dar saltos, bajó los brazos y la miró expectante, asimilando aquella pregunta poco a poco e intentando razonar una respuesta.

El niño se dio la vuelta y miró a sus espaldas: Nada. Volvió a darse la vuelta y se miró el torso: Nada. Se miró los pies: Nada. Dio una vuelta entera sobre sí mismo: Nada. Miró a su madre: Nada.

No tenía su mochila.

Levantó la cabeza con confusión y se quedó callado, mientras la madre intentaba controlar la risa. Cómo no, no faltó tiempo para que Gakushuu se precipitara por la entrada y empezara a correr por el pasillo sin hacer caso a la cámara, ni a su madre, ni a nadie, para llamar a su padre a gritos con el objetivo de que le ayudara a encontrar su mochila amarillo chillón que formaba parte de su uniforme de guardería.

—¡Papi!— Gritó mientras corría hacia la cocina.— ¡Mi mochila!

Dándose la vuelta, la mujer alcanzó a grabar como Gakushuu hacía una verdadera maratón rumbo a la cocina, entrando a esta y llamando a Gakuhou a gritos. Cualquiera había pensando que al entrar allí habría encontrado al adulto y todo se habría calmado, pero no. Al parecer Gakuhou no estaba allí, cosa que solo incitó al niño a buscarle con más insistencia.

Escuchándose unos pasitos por toda la cocina, el silencio pareció durar unos segundos para luego volver a ser roto por el niño, que después de recorrerse la sala entera, decidió correr hacia el salón atravesando el pasillo con una rapidez inusual. Lo hizo de tal forma que en la cámara pareció grabarse una simple mancha azul y naranja, haciendo que la mujer volviera a reír divertida ante las acciones de su pequeño.

—¡Papá!— Gritó Gakushuu dentro del salón.

Tampoco hubo respuesta, haciendo que la mujer suspirara y se intuyera lo que pasaría a continuación. Tras otros cuantos pasos del niño por la sala, desistió y decidió seguir buscando, cosa que significó que volvió a salir al pasillo corriendo y tras volver a convertirse en una mancha borrosa, ignoró a su madre, a lo tarde que se estaba haciendo y empezó a subir las escaleras de la forma más rápida que sus cortas piernas le permitían.

—¡Papi!— Volvió a gritar mientras intentaba subir con más rapidez, cosa que el pobre no podía hacer por muchos factores distintos.

Finalmente, tras llegar al segundo piso de una forma un tanto penosa y ridícula, Gakushuu desapareció por aquella planta mientras corría por las habitaciones.

Tras unos segundos transcurridos y un suspiro pesado por parte de la madre, el silencio volvió a inundar esa parte de la casa de forma que solo podía escucharse su respiración.

—Tampoco está ahí arriba, creo.— Pensó ella en voz alta.

—¿Quién?

La voz de Gakuhou sonó justo detrás de ella, de una forma tan inesperada que la mujer soló alcanzó a dar una exclamación seguida de un pequeño bote que hizo temblar la cámara y la grabación en sí. Se giró con rapidez y resoplando, obviamente con su corazón acelerado por el susto, cualquiera lo haría si su marido desapareciera durante unos minutos para luego materializarse justo detrás suya como si nada.

La cámara parecía temblar cuando se dirigió a Gakuhou, que estaba ni más ni menos en el umbral de la puerta principal (que estaba abierta de par en par), apoyado en el lateral de esta y mirando a su mujer con curiosidad, como si le pareciera extraña la reacción que había tenido hace unos segundos. Esto, como era de esperar, la molestó bastante.

—¡Me has asustado!— Exclamó ella de mal humor.

Gakuhou se encogió de hombros ante esta acusación y le dirigió una sonrisa apenada.

—No era mi intención.— Explicó resignado.— ¿Dónde está Gakushuu? Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Está arriba correteando.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no te encontraba ¿No le has escuchado llamarte?— Explicó la mujer aún algo enfurruñada por el susto anterior.— De todas maneras ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Como respuesta a aquello, Gakuhou levantó la mano derecha dejando ver lo que estaba sosteniendo con esta: La mochila amarilla de Gakushuu. Aquella que al parecer había perdido y que necesitaba encontrar, pues llevaba dentro todas las cosas que necesitaba para su primer día en la guardería.

—¿Dónde estaba?— Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

—Me la dio hace un rato.— Respondió el hombre con indiferencia.— Pero no tenía los colores, así que fui al jardín para recuperarlos.

—Oh.— Contestó ella con resignación.— Me dijo que sí los tenía.

—Se entretendría con algo y se le olvidaría cogerlos.

Gakuhou alzó los hombros con indiferencia sin prestarle mucha atención a la supuesta mente olvidadiza de su hijo y le sonrió con inocencia y tranquilidad. Pero por otra parte, la madre encontraba algo extraño aquello que le acababa de decir.

Es verdad que Gakushuu se solía distraer con bastante facilidad cuando estaba en el jardín, era uno de esos niños que tenían curiosidad por todo y fuera lo que fuera tenía que investigarlo o saber de lo que se trataba, todo de la extraña y original forma que su mente infantil podía idear. Por eso hasta la más mínima brizna de hierba le hacía desviar la mirada.

Una vez incluso le pillaron mirando una mariquita durante más de 15 minutos, luego la mató tirándole un peluche encima y más tarde observó el cadáver del pobre bicho durante otros 10 minutos, hasta que perdió el interés e intentó comerse un par de flores, fue ahí cuando decidieron meterle en casa. Pero de eso a olvidarse a coger sus preciados colores, había una gran diferencia.

Algo pasaba.

—¿Qué has hecho?— Le preguntó algo desconfiada.

Gakuhou la miró confundido e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras respondía.

—¿Qué?

—Algo has hecho.— Dijo la mujer.— Lo intuyo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.— Contestó el hombre con indiferencia y mirando hacia un lado.

La mujer habría seguido preguntando, pero los pasitos acelerados de Gakushuu volvieron a escucharse por el segundo piso y cuando quisieron darse cuenta el niño ya les había visto desde las escaleras.

—¡Papi!— Gritó emocionado al ver a Gakuhou en la entrada. El haberle encontrado después de haberse pateado toda la casa era todo un logro para él.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras con rapidez y sin ningún cuidado, haciendo que por un momento su madre se tensara ante el miedo de que pudiera caerse de bruces y romperse la cara, que tenía toda la pinta. Para su suerte esto no pasó y acabó llegando hasta Gakuhou dando saltitos y con una enorme sonrisa, algo que fue un alivio para todos.

—¡Mi mochila!— Reclamó nada más llegar a él mientras levantaba los brazos con ilusión.

—Aquí tienes.— Dijo Gakuhou con cariño mientras se la tendía.

Aquel objeto amarillo chillón fue arrebatado de las manos de Gakuhou y acabó en las espaldas de Gakushuu, haciendo que el niño riera ilusionado y mirara a su madre con una mirada que parecía decir "Mira, ya tengo mi mochila ¿Estás contenta?". Sí, lo estaba, aunque faltaba una cosa por resolver.

—Tienes que llevarte la comida.— Anunció la mujer dándose la vuelta un momento para coger dos piezas de fruta que habían estado reposando en el mueble de la entrada desde el principio y tendérselas al niño.

Gakushuu las miró con algo de desagrado.

—Quiero galletas.— Afirmó el niño sin querer coger la fruta.

—No puedes, te llevas la fruta.

—Pero quiero galletas.

—No. La fruta.

—¿Y mis galletas de animales?

—Hoy no comerás galletas Gakushuu, solo tendrás fruta ¿Vale?

—Quiero mis galletas con forma de jirafa.

—Pues no habrá jirafas hoy, lo siento.

Esta declaración fue la última de la madre, que la dijo mientras le daba la vuelta a Gakushuu, le abría la mochila con una sola mano y le metía la fruta en esta mientras lo grababa todo. Gakushuu no pudo decir nada y al verse indefenso ante la invasión de la fruta en su mochila, miró a Gakuhou con ojos suplicantes para que dijera algo. Para desgracia del pequeño, el padre ni habló, ya que él estaba de acuerdo en que el hijo tenía que comer menos galletas y más fruta. Y a lo mejor menos flores, pero eso podían sustituirlo por lechuga.

Finalmente, cuando la mujer cerró la mochila, Gakushuu vio esto como una señal para huir de ella y de su malvada comida sana. Corrió hacia Gakuhou con una mirada triste y levantando sus brazos mientras le pedía a su padre que le aupara. Gakuhou no debería ceder ante eso, pero era débil ante el comportamiento cariñoso de su hijo, por lo que nada más acercarse ya se había agachado para cogerle entre sus brazos y empezar a andar hacia su coche para llevarle a la guardería.

—Volveremos pronto.— Dijo Gakuhou dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su mujer.

—Hasta luego.— Contestó ella resignada.

Gakuhou se alejó con su hijo en brazos mientras el niño se revolvía en estos. Y a pesar de que se estaban alejando por el portal de la casa, la mujer llegó a grabar la última conversación que tuvieron antes de montarse en el coche y marcharse.

—Quiero jirafas.— Murmuró Gakusuhuu apenado.

—No te preocupes, hay más animales a parte de las jirafas ¿Sabes?

Gakuhou dijo aquello con una sonrisa misteriosa y con un pequeño guiño, haciendo que su hijo le mirara con curiosidad y su mujer empezara a sospechar sin motivo aparente. Sin embargo, fue una risita de Gakushuu y un leve murmullo suyo que pareció decir "Gracias", cuando la mujer empezó a sospechar con más fuerza y a asimilar las palabras que había escuchado.

Aparentemente todo era normal, pero si tenía en cuenta que su marido y su hijo tenían su propio idioma, no tanto. Además estaba el hecho de que Gakuhou le estaba ocultando algo, cosa que había quedado muy claro cuando evitó su pregunta en el pasillo, lo cuál era raro. Y el que Gakushuu hubiera dejado de estar tan preocupado por sus galletas de un momento a otro, le hacía preocuparse también.

No, no, algo pasaba.

Cuando Gakuhou llegó al coche y montó a su hijo en la sillita, ella no tardó en cerrar la puerta principal y agarrar la cámara con fuerza. Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la cocina, murmurando cosas inteligibles y de un aparente mal humor. Su sexto sentido no le solía fallar y estaba segura de que en ese momento no lo hacía.

—Como lo haya hecho, le voy a...—Murmuró entrando al lugar y encaminándose a la alacena en la que en vídeos anteriores Gakuhou había sacado esas malditas galletas de animales.

Dejando la cámara a un lado durante unos segundos, la mujer no dudó en sacar la caja de galletas infantiles para luego derramar su contenido en la encimera para ver lo que había dentro.

—Lo sabía.— Dijo con fastidio.

Enfocando la cámara otra vez, mostró lo que había caído de la caja de galletas mientras resoplaba con enfado.

Galletas con forma de jirafa.

Todas y cada una de ellas. Solo de jirafas, no había más animales.

—Cuando le dije que no se llevaría galletas de jirafas, no conté con que se lo tomaría tan enserio y cogería todas las demás.— Farfulló la mujer.

Por supuesto, Gakuhou se tomaba esas cosas muy enserio. Y si su mujer decía que Gakushuu no llevaría galletas de jirafas a la guardería, no lo haría. Pero en la caja había más animales a parte de jirafas, y su mujer no le había puesto pegas a ninguno. Lo que significaba que Gakushuu podría comerse todas las galletas que quisiera siempre y cuando no fuera una jirafa.

Seguro que fue ese razonamiento lo que llevó a Gakuhou a coger la mochila amarilla del niño, meterse a escondidas en la cocina e inflarle la mochila a base de galletas.

Debería haberlo visto venir.

—Ya no hay más restaurantes a los que pueda llevarme para compensarme esto...— Murmuró la mujer mientras suspiraba con pesadez.— Se lo dejaré pasar, solo por esta vez.

Ella sabía que no era verdad, que el cariño que Gakuhou le tenía a su hijo le llevaría a hacer más de una cosa rara (aún más rara que robar galletas de animales a sus espaldas) y que seguramente tendría que compensarle más cosas en el futuro.

Pero si decía en voz alta que solo lo dejaría pasar una vez más, a lo mejor se autoconvencía de ello.

* * *

Hola ~

Sí, sí, lo sé. Sé que estado un poco desaparecida durante ¿casi un mes? no lo sé. Pero mis razones para ello son simples y es que tenía los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, por lo que comprenderéis que no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir y actualizar cosas. Aún así logré hacer algo durante ese lapso de tiempo y he decidido subirlo todo hoy para celebrar que soy libre, así que aquí está ~

En este capi, como se puede ver, ya ha pasado un lapso de tiempo mayor que el anterior, Gakushuu ya empieza la guardería y como siempre su padre tiene que estar pendiente de su felicidad, aunque esto implique tener que robar galletas (?)

Solo espero que no os hayáis olvidado de mí y que disfrutéis de este capi ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	13. Chapter 13

**Video**

Capítulo 13

—Debería arreglar y el botón de esta cámara, se enciende cuando quiere.— Dijo Gakuhou con un tono algo pensativo mientras examinaba el aparato con cuidado.

Andando a paso lento por el pasillo y en dirección a su despacho, el hombre giraba la cámara hacia los lados intentando encontrar el problema, haciendo que la grabación se tornara algo confusa ante los cambios de posición.

—Tal vez cuando lo haga ella se lo tome como una compensación.— Murmuró enderezando la cámara de una sola vez mientras seguía andando.

Era obvio que con "ella", se refería a su mujer. Y que el principal motivo para querer arreglar la cámara, era conseguir su perdón por el incidente más reciente de la casa, también conocido como: La traición de las jirafas. O al menos ese era al nombre que le había dado Gakushuu mientras se reía al ver el enfado de su madre cuando volvió de la guardería con una nueva caja de galletas, por cortesía de su padre obviamente.

Gakuhou se justificó con que ella debía ser más específica a la hora de decidir lo que quería que comiera Gakushuu. Y que la caja nueva de galletas era por que ni a su hijo ni a él les parecía gracioso comer solo malditas jirafas, estaba bien variar y comerse una galleta con forma de delfín de vez en cuando. Por otra parte podría haberla invitado a cenar, otra vez. Pero como ella dijo en el último vídeo, ya no había más restaurantes que pudieran visitar, por lo que ella seguía enfadada, las galletas seguían en su sitio y la cámara estaba esperando a ser arreglada.

—Bueno, con suerte no me costará mucho arreglar...

Gakuhou estaba reflexionando en voz alta cuando giró la esquina y vio lo que estaba pasando en esa parte del pasillo de su casa.

Inmediatamente se calló, se quedó completamente quieto y con la cámara en la mano sin ser capaz de moverla, intentando asimilar lo que estaba viendo y tratando de no entrar en pánico por momentos, aunque cualquiera ya lo habría hecho al ver lo que estaba pasando allí. Por eso no pudo disimular el tono sorprendido y alarmado de su voz cuando habló.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó con nerviosismo.

Gakushuu giró la cabeza nada más escuchar su voz y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle con curiosidad. A juzgar por la mirada inocente y desinteresada que le daba, no tenía ni idea del lío en el que se acababa de meter. Y eso era grave, bastante grave. Porque a lo mejor su padre se alarmaría como en ese momento, pero luego lo dejaría pasar; Sin embargo su madre no lo haría. Y ella ya estaba bastante enfadada con lo de las jirafas como para que ahora pasara esto.

Aunque obviamente Gakushuu no era consciente de ello, por lo que se miró las manos, miró a la cámara, luego a su padre y le respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Pintar.— Respondió con convicción.

Sí, pintar. Eso estaba haciendo. Pero lo estaba haciendo bien, a lo grande, de forma que sus padres, las vecinas, sus hijos y hasta la más mínima persona que conociera, supiera que había estado pintando.

Porque en vez de seguir su rutina habitual de todos los días, que era irse al jardín a entretenerse con las flores comestibles, las mariquitas, los pajaritos y las hormigas, Gakushuu había decidido llevar a cabo una actividad más productiva que esa: Pintar a lo grande.

¿Y cuál era el lienzo o papel más grande que tenía a su disposición? Las paredes del pasillo de su casa. ¿Con qué podía pintar? Con los lápices de su estuche, ceras, rotuladores, pintura acrílica e incluso con sus propios dedos. ¿Qué iba a pintar? Todo lo que se le ocurriera, su lienzo era muy grande, no tenía nada que hacer y su mente prodigiosa podía imaginar muchas cosas. Aunque e él le gustaba definir su estilo como arte abstracto, con toques neo-clásicos y modernistas influenciados por Picasso y una buena ración de animales de dudosa anatomía.

Gakushuu estaba convencido de que era un genio.

Así que cuando el niño escuchó la voz de su padre, solo le faltaba esperar a que el adulto le dijera lo bien hecha que estaba su obra. Claro que esperaba que su padre ignorara la forma en la que había manchado su cara, manos, brazos, piernas, ropa, el suelo, algún que otro mueble del pasillo y los zapatos. Pero cada artista tiene su forma de trabajar y la suya era pintarrajear toda la pared con sus utensilios y luego untarse de pintura acrílica hasta cansarse. Y que diera gracias a que no le gustaba cómo olía, porque se la podría haber comido.

Sin embargo, su padre no parecía estar contento, cosa que le extrañó bastante.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿Qué?— Preguntaba Gakuhou confundido mientras alternaba la cámara entre su hijo y su "obra de arte".

El padre no sabía aún qué hacer ni qué decir, así que optó por dejar la cámara en el suelo, de forma que esta grabara el espacio de pasillo en el que Gakushuu estaba sentado contemplando su talento para el dibujo, y ando hacia el niño con paso lento.

Gakuhou apareció en el vídeo, anonadado y con una expresión seria, observando lo que era la enorme mancha de colores mezclados que estaban en la pared del pasillo, mientras Gakushuu le observaba expectante y esperando una felicitación por su parte. Cosa que obviamente no iba a ocurrir.

—Oh Dios santo.— Murmuró Gakuhou.— ¿Pero por qué has hecho esto?

Gakuhou estaba muy de acuerdo en fomentar la creatividad e imaginación de su hijo, quería que este se viera en la libertad de expresarse como quisiera y de la forma que más le gustara, pues era un niño y era normal que lo hiciera. Pero una cosa era expresarse en un folio de papel con sus ceras, y otra era redecorar el pasillo con sus pinturas. Eran dos cosas muy distintas y por mucho que a Gakushuu le gustara pintar, en el momento en el que la madre viera esto, estaban los dos muertos.

—¿No te gusta?— Preguntó Gakushuu confundido y algo desanimado. Estaba acostumbrado a que a su padre siempre le gustaran sus dibujos, es más, a veces incluso dibujaba con él. Pero si no le gustaba, podía arreglarlo perfectamente.— Pues lo arreglo.

Gakushuu metió la mano derecha dentro del pequeño bote de pintura roja y se volvió a manchar los dedos, todo con la intención de seguir pintando y mejorar su obra de arte hasta que a su padre le pareciera aceptable. Claro que antes de que pudiera poner un solo dedo más en la pared, Gakuhou se acercó a él con rapidez y consiguió pararle.

—¡No! ¡No!— Exclamó el adulto.

Se agachó rápidamente y agarró la mano de su hijo para apartarla de la pared. Gakushuu se quedó aún más confundido que antes.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó el niño con inocencia.

—¡No puedes pintar en la pared!

—¿Por qué?— Volvió a preguntar.

—¡No puedes!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por qué no está bien!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por qué para algo tienes los folios!

Gakushuu se quedó asimilando unos segundos las palabras de su padre, para luego seguir preguntando.

—¿Por qué?

Gakuhou se echó las manos a la cabeza. Lo que le faltaba, ahora el niño entraba en la típica fase del "¿Por qué?", como si no tuviera ya bastante con tener que arreglar todo ese lío antes de que llegara su mujer.

—¿Por qué no has usado los folios?— Preguntó desanimado.

—No tenía.

—¡¿Y en vez de pedir uno has decidido que era mejor pintar en la pared?!

—Sí. Me lo dijiste tú.

—¡¿Cuándo te he dicho yo eso?!

—Me dijiste que cuando quisiera algo tuviera la inicaotiva de hacerlo en vez de pedirlo.— Explicó el niño sin pronunciar bien.

Gakuhou suspiró con pesadez y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. A veces debería tener en cuenta que su hijo era demasiado pequeño como para entender completamente sus lecciones de la vida, por lo que era normal que él las interpretara como su mente infantil podía y quería, y las aplicaba a su rutina cómo le daba la santa gana.

—Primero: Se dice "iniciativa", no "inicaotiva".— Explicó el hombre con toda la paciencia que fue capaz de reunir.— Y segundo: No entendiste bien lo que te dije. Esto no está nada bien, tu madre se va a enfadar muchísimo ¿Lo entiendes?

Gakushuu se quedó callado de nuevo, mirándole expectante y escuchando con atención mientras asimilaba lo que se padre le decía.

A decir verdad él nunca se había metido en líos, al menos no de esta forma. Gakushuu no era tan revoltoso como lo podían ser otros niños, el nunca había pasado de un pantalón roto, un mal uso de las tijeras o de tirarle una piedra al hijo de la vecina (agresión justificada desde el punto de vista de su padre). Por eso nunca le habían regañado con mano dura y mucho menos castigado durante mucho tiempo, sabían que su hijo podía portarse peor de lo que lo hacía, cosa más que demostrada al ver la pared y el deplorable estado en el que había quedado, por lo que la palabra "castigo" para Gakushuu era algo casi inexistente, pero que prefería evitar a toda costa.

Hasta él sabía que tendría que hacer algo realmente malo como para que le castigaran. Y lo que él entendía como "algo malo" era, como mucho, volver a atascar el váter tirando la ropa de su madre dentro. A día de hoy sus padres todavía no sabían por qué lo había hecho, pero eso ahora era irrelevante.

—¿Por qué?— Volvió a preguntar confundido.

No entendía por qué su madre iba a enfadarse si había dejado el pasillo mucho más bonito que antes.

—Gakushuu, vamos a castigarte por esto.— Afirmó el padre con seriedad.

Aunque no podía entender el por qué, eso fue lo que encendieron las alarmas de Gakushuu.

No, castigos no. Un artista no podía ser castigado.

Tal vez fue ese pensamiento lo que hizo que Gakushuu mirara a su padre por un momento con una expresión indescifrable y luego se fijara en la cámara que estaba en el suelo y había grabado toda la escena.

No era muy listo como para entender las lecciones de vida de su padre, pero sí lo era como para entender que en aquella cámara se encontraba una prueba irrefutable de lo que había hecho. Y eso no podía permitirlo. Por esa razón se levantó con lentitud, alzó la mano para hacer un gesto de despedida y luego habló con toda la dignidad que pudo.

—Adiós.— Dijo tranquilamente.

Después de eso, Gakushuu echó a correr hacia la derecha como un rayo, se agachó en menos de un segundo para recoger la cámara del suelo y huyó de la escena del crimen junto con las pruebas.

El vídeo se distorsionó por completo, llegando a grabar únicamente el suelo del pasillo y los pies manchados de pintura de Gakushuu, corriendo por la casa para huir de su padre. El cuál al asimilar que se estaba escapando hacia el piso de abajo, no dudó en ir tras él.

—¡Gakushuu! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!— Se escuchó el tono severo de Gakuhou detrás de la cámara, era obvio que lo estaba persiguiendo y no tardaría nada en alcanzarle, cosa que puso a Gakushuu más nervioso y le hizo correr más rápido con esas piernas tan cortas de las que poseía.

—¡No!— Gritó Gakushuu enfadado. No se iba a dejar pillar tan fácilmente, no le importaba que su padre fuera un gigante de metro ochenta que tenía el triple de piernas que él.

Giró una esquina del pasillo para dirigirse a las escaleras y poder bajar al piso de abajo, su objetivo era esconderse en el jardín hasta que se cansaran de buscarle, con sus mariquitas y sus flores.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a las escaleras, un estruendo que sonó justo detrás de él lo detuvo, haciendo que se le cayera cámara al suelo y grabara inevitablemente lo que había pasado mientras se escuchaban maldiciones por parte de Gakuhou. El niño se había asustado ante ese ruido, ya que había sonado muy cerca y era similar a algo rompiéndose en pedazos.

Y no se equivocaba.

Porque Gakushuu aunque tenía las piernas cortas, era pequeño y ágil, pudiendo campar a sus anchas por donde fuera sin tener que preocuparse del espacio. Pero Gakuhou no, él había estado tan pendiente de a dónde iba su hijo, que no se fijó en el nuevo jarrón que su mujer tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de colocar la tarde anterior en el pasillo. Y la nueva disposición del terreno, más las prisas que llevaba, más su pequeño enfado con su hijo, fueron los causantes de que Gakuhou no se fijara en el pobre jarrón.

Y ahora, con el jarrón roto en pedazos y en el suelo, tanto padre como hijo fueron conscientes del lío en el que estaban los dos metidos. Gakushuu por pintar y Gakuhou por no tener el cuidado que debería.

Conclusión: Los dos se podían dar por muertos.

—Si escondes mi dibujo yo escondo eso.— Dijo Gakushuu de repente. ¿Que mejor que un niño que se pasaba la vida en el jardín para saber dónde esconder algo?

—Solo si me ayudas después a arreglarlo.— Contestó Gakuhou con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Sí, se daban por muertos.

* * *

Holi~

Wow, dos capítulos seguidos, el mismo día ¿Un milagro? Puede ser (?) Como ya dije en el anterior, en el tiempo que me tomé un pequeño hiatus hice varias cosas y estos dos capítulos fueron una de ellas, así que he decidido publicarlo también como una compensación a mi ausencia (?)

A decir verdad, este era uno de los capítulos que más ganas tenía de subir. La imagen de un Gakushuu pintando las paredes de su casa fue de las primeras ideas que me vino al empezar este fic, y aquí está. Espero que haya quedado por lo menos decente, es lo que pretendía. Y el final da pie a otro capi más que estará relacionado, por lo que xD

Espero que os haya gustado y eso ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
